


Desire nothing

by Abby_slays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Character Death, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Rebellious Dean, Torture, Violence, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_slays/pseuds/Abby_slays
Summary: Castiel is definetly not going to be winning any people’s choice awards anytime soon. The ruthless alpha, businessman, and head of Novak Corp. has done some questionable things. But although he does things for the wrong reasons, has questionable motives, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, he is still a Good man at heart. When he decides to spice up his life by buying a beautiful, but rebellious omega from an illigal warehouse nothing goes as planned. Unexpectedly the omega brings joy and laughter back into Castiels life for the first time in years. But the omega is unknowingly being held against his will, and Castiel is unwilling to let his shot at happiness leave without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was bored as hell. He didn't give a shit about a one percent increase in sales or whatever the fuck this meeting was about. But, he has to be here because he owns the company and it's his fucking name on the front of all Novak Corporations.

He sighs. This has been his life lately. He wakes up alone in his mansion, he goes to a boring job he hates, gets his ass kissed all day by suck-ups that work for him, and goes to stupid pointless meetings. Everyday.

 _Lather, rinse, repeat_.

He drums his fingers against the arm rest of his chair absentmindedly.

Ugh... his life is so boring....But who is he kidding, he has everything a person could wish for. He is a young strong alpha, extremely good looking, owns his own successful corporation, and has tons of money. What more could you want? 

Apparently he was zoning out because somebody was snapping their fingers in front of his face. "Welcome back to earth baby bro", Gabriel says with golden eyes dancing and annoying smirk #4 plastered to his face. Castiel simply glares at him in response.

"Common Cassie the meeting was adjourned thirty seconds ago." Well shit, he missed everything but at least he doesn't have to sit through anymore of that agonizing bullshit. He gets out of his leather office chair and stretches, twisting his back around until it pops several times.

"Listen to me Cassie, you've been looking miserable lately, and don't even deny it." Gabriel adds with raised eyebrows when Castiel opens his mouth to object. "...now don't get mad..." Fuck... Castiel almost had a fucking coronary the last time Gabriel said that. "...but I got you an appointment at this place. Now keep an open mind, I think it's exactly what you need baby bro."

Castiel has learned to just go with Gabriel's shit over the years so he just sighs and takes the business card Gabriel hands to him. All it said was 'Desire nothing' with an address below it. It was definitely a little shady but Castiel has turned to worse to get where he was now. The business world was ruthless you see.

Castiel turned to his brother to ask what the fuck it was but before he could say anything Gabriel is rushing out the door saying,"Trust me bro!" And then was gone. Alrighty then...

He should at least check out the place. It's not like he has anything better to do.

It's around a half an hour later when he is finally climbing into his Mercedes, off to where ever the fuck Gabriel was sending him. He will admit he is extremely curious as to what is at this destination and why Gabriel thinks it's 'What he needs'.

This place it turns out, is in the middle of bumbfuck nowhere and only confirms Castiel's thought that it's shady. He drives down a lone gravel road until he sees an old warehouse. His curiosity is growing by the second and he finds himself starting to get a little excited. He parks and struts up to the door, knocking three times and almost keels over in surprise when his brother Luke opens the door.

"Ahh Castiel! Gabe said you were coming by." He slings an arm casually around Castiel's shoulders and leads him inside.

"So here's the deal Cas, you find the one you like, you pay, and then you can do whatever you want with them." He winks at Castiel who just stares back at him confused. "You'll understand once you check out the merchandise.", Luke smirks.

Without another word he pushes Castiel through a door and is gone just like that. All the sights and scents hit Castiel like a sucker punch and he staggers clutching the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to get himself under control. Cages surround him on both sides, cages containing people.... Omegas! Castiel gasps once realization hits him. He is in an omega trafficking warehouse. _His brothers_ omega trafficking warehouse.

He slowly starts to walk down the isle of cages, carefully studying the specimen inside. Every omega here is beautiful, but none of them really stand out to him. They cower away on the side of the cage farthest away from him. They duck their heads in submission as he walks past. He knows it’s wrong, but he takes a sick sense of pride that he's a powerful enough alpha to be able to put fear into these omegas without saying a single word. He runs the tips of his fingers across the bars of the cages, hoping to get a reaction out of one of them.

Castiel is almost at the end of the only isle of cages and is beginning to get a little worried. What if he doesn't find one good enough for him ? What if he goes home just to be bored again? He comes to the last few cages and starts to genuinely panic. That is, until he is hit with the scent of the omega in the very last cage.

He gasps, then takes a huge lungful of the scent. It's like apples and cinnamon and a fresh summer breeze. He wants to roll around in it, wants to make a blanket of it and wrap himself in it.

His alpha growls, telling him to find the source of the scent and keep it all for himself. He knows the alpha red is bleeding into his eyes by the startled reaction from all of the omegas around him but he doesn't give a shit. He all but launches himself to the last cage desperate to see his new omega, and he is not _at all_ disappointed by the sight. The first thing he sees is brilliant green eyes glaring up at him defiantly before trailing his eyes down the omegas beautiful body. Starting from the honey spikes of his hair down his face to his built, tan body and bowed legs. His face is feminine but hard at the same time, green eyes and long lashes beautiful, but cold. The man is perfect and Castiel's wolf is howling it's joy.

"Hey asshat, stop checking me out.",the caged omega growls.

"How dare you talk to an alpha like that little omega.", Castiel snarls at the smaller man, taken aback.

"How _DARE_  you kidnap me and lock me in a fucking _CAGE_! Get me the fuck OUT you stupid alpha!",the beautiful man snarls right back at Castiel through the bars of his cage.

All Castiel can do is smile back. This man is a little rebel with a smart mouth, and is going to be so much fun to break in, Castiel thinks gleefully. "Relax pretty omega, I'll have you out of here and at my place in no time.", he says softly.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY GET ME OUT, IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU." Castiel ignores the omega and signals for the guard at the far end of the warehouse to come over. When the man reaches them Castiel cuts right to the point.

"Let me in this cage. I wish to scent this omega." The man shrugs and gets out a roll of keys and starts to fumble with it. FINALLY he finds the right one and opens the door. The omega is at the other end of the cell snarling when Castiel steps inside.

"Stay the fuck away from me!", he yells, wide eyed and chin raised in defiance.

"Relax my pretty omega, I'm not going to hurt you.", he soothes as he slowly creeps closer until all at once he rushes the hostile omega and sweeps his feet out from under him. The omega lands hard with his back to the floor and Castiel swiftly pins him there, not giving the omega a chance to escape. The man starts to struggle and finally Castiel decides enough is enough and snarls in his alpha voice full of authority, "Calm down!"

The omegas eyes flash gold right before he goes limp in Castiel's hold.

Castiel takes the opportunity to bury his nose in the omegas neck and inhaling his heady scent before sighing happily. His omegas scent is like a drug and Castiel is already an addict.

His control starts to slip as he nuzzles and licks at the omegas neck and face, covering him in his scent. The omega whimpers before fully baring his neck to him and Castiel growls in response while nipping at the omegas neck gently.

The alpha grinds his hard cock against the omega and is rewarded with another desperate whimper, "Please..." He smells the omegas slick and lets out an almost animalistic noise. The sweetened scent of arousal makes Castiels control finally snap. He releases the omegas arms in exchange for grabbing his hips and pinning them to the ground. Castiel grinds down _hard_ and kisses the man beneath him like his life depends on it. The omega tastes _so_ good, Castiel knows he is ruined for any other omega.

The omega whines and wraps his arms around Castiel, fingernails digging into his back and pulling him closer. The hint of pain coming from his back forces a low groan from Castiel who starts to suck on the skin of the omegas neck. The arms around him tighten while pulling him closer still with a sweet breathy moan in his ear. The omega tilts his hips up to meet Castiel's own perfectly and increasing the friction, making Castiel groan louder and louder with every roll of his hips. Castiel doesn't even notice the man trying to get his attention .

"Sir you have to buy him first!", somebody is shouting behind him. Castiel whips around and snarls at the guard who previously opened the cage. The guy simply rolls his eyes.

"Calm down, you just have to sign a few papers and he is all yours. Alright?" Castiel's lust clouded brain clears a bit and he tears himself away from his omega. Okay, he thinks, just have to sign some papers, write a check, then he can take _HIS_ omega home and knot him. 

He turns back to the omega and cups his cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll be right back and then you'll be mine. I'm gonna make you feel so good.", Castiel whispers. The omega just looks up at him with big dazed green eyes and stares. Castiel rips himself away with one last look and watches as the man locks his omegas cage behind him. Without the omegas heat underneath him Castiel is all too aware of his _very_ hard erection tenting in his suit. The fact that he almost came from just dry humping like teenagers dawns on Castiel. Wow, he is really gone on this omega.

Before he can walk away he stops and turns toward the cage. The omega is still laying on the ground breathing heavily with his eyes now closed. "Castiel.",he says. The omegas bright emerald eyes open and look questionably at him.

"My name, is Castiel. And I'm going to take care of you." He turns around and walks away before he can say any more.

What the fuck possessed him to say _that_?

Castiel is led into a backroom with a file on his omega and learns his name is Dean. Dean Winchester. He traces Dean's picture with his finger , already itching to be back with him while he reads through Dean's file.

He was taken three weeks ago in Lawrence, Kansas. His only living relative is his brother Samuel Winchester who is attending Stanford at this time.

Dean is basically a 6'1 beautiful mechanic who loves pie. Castiel smiles, he can't wait for Dean to be his, he is going to spoil him rotten once Dean warms up to him. Which he will.

Castiel hastily scribbles out a check for an insane amount of money but he doesn't care, Dean is worth it. He hands the man all the paperwork with the check on top. Before he can go the man puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Listen dude... Are you sure you want this one? I know he is pretty and all but he's a fighter, a good one. He may not be as strong as an alpha but he took out three of them before we finally had to sedate him and get him in the cage." Castiel smiles, proud of his omega.

"I think I can handle him.", he says before the guy lets go of him with a ,"Whatever you say man." Castiel all but runs back towards Dean in the cage, buzzing with excitement to get his new omega home. Except, when he gets to the still locked cage, Dean is gone.

*ONE HOUR AGO*

The guard is shaking the door of his cage yelling," Come out stupid omega! This one wants a look at you."

Dean glares towards the front of his cage. _Great another stupid horny alpha_ , he thinks as he stands up and reluctantly walks towards the front of his cage. He has already been here for three weeks and is sick and fucking tired of being poked and prodded and drooled over.

Every single one of these alphas have wanted a piece of him, right up until he starts to fight back. Thankfully, it turns out all the alphas in this place want a submissive omega bitch. Dean may be an omega, but he is pretty fucking far from submissive and isn't about to just roll over for some rich big shot alpha.

So luckily he hasn't been chosen yet.

Dean sneers to himself. What a sick world we live in. An omega can't even walk down the street without getting fucking abducted. Here he was, walking back to his home with a pie from the bakery when this fucking van pulls up and some asshole shoots a dart into his neck. Next thing he knows he is getting shoved into this filthy fucking cage.

At least he woke up before they got him fully in there so he had a chance to give a few of those douche bags something to remember him by and show them they fucked with the wrong omega. Once he gets out of here he is going to make every one of them fucking sorry.

_Every. Single. One of them._

He gets towards the front of the cage and is hit with an all too familiar scent. Maple syrup and pine.

 _No fucking way_.

His desperate brain must be fucking with him. But when he glances beside the guard he sees him. _Sammy_.

Dean could almost cry. He starts to smile and say his name but a warning look from Sam tells him to shut it. He steels his expression as best he can. Suddenly Sam speaks to the guard. "Can I speak to it?", he says in a low voice. The guard nods and says,"Whatever you need Mr. Nugent." before walking off towards the front of the warehouse.

As soon as he is gone the hard look on Sam's face falls, replaced with one of relief.

"Oh thank god Dean I was so worried somebody had already bought you!", he says as he reaches trough the cage and grabs ahold of Dean. Dean reaches through the bars and wraps his arms as best he can around his alpha brother.

"How did you find me? I thought you were still at Stanford.", he almost sobs.

"You think my brother could get kidnaped and I wouldn't find out?", he says and clutches Dean tighter.

"Alright you sap",Dean chuckles,"Lets get the fuck out of here."

Sam stills and says,"I'll be back with back up Dean, first we will break you out and get you safe. After that we are going to do everything we can to take these bastards down."

Dean squeezes his brother one last time and then lets go. "Okay Sammy, you and me. We are gonna burn this bitch to the ground."

Sam nods watery eyed. The younger alpha walks back toward the door with one last backwards glance to Dean, then he's gone. Dean sighs with relief, he's finally breaking out of this bitch.

****

"What do you mean he _ESCAPED_." Castiel snarls at the guard.

"Calm down sir, we will find him. And if not you can just choose a different one for free." Castiel stalks up to the man and wraps a hand around his throat and squeezes.

His face is inches away from the other alphas as he growls,"I don't _WANT_ another omega, I want _Dean._ I need _Dean_." Castiel starts to panic. He is utterly lost on Dean, he knows now that he has had a taste of the omega that he needs more.

He tightens his grip on the other man who starts to wheeze and desperately claw at his hand. "Stop Cas." Luke says calmly. "We'll find him, I want to know how the bitch got out."

Luke was almost as pissed as Castiel. His brother turns to the guard and asks,"You didn't see anything at all suspicious before the omega bitch escaped?"

Castiel releases his hold on the lesser alpha and he falls to his knees. The man on the floor coughs before saying, "There was another alpha that wanted to talk to him earlier."

A dark feeling floods through Castiel as he thinks of another alpha talking to _HIS_ omega. Before he can say anything Luke asks,"What was his name?"

The man looks to the floor. "He said his name was Ted Nugent." Luke takes a deep breath as if to calm himself and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You mean to say the _rockstar_ Ted Nugent came in here to speak to the omega." he says deadly calm. The alpha on the floor  recognizes that tone of voice and starts to panic.

"I didn't know sir, please sir I didn't..." Luke interrupts him by yelling at the two other alpha guards in the room ,"Take him away!" They drag the alpha out of the room while he screams. "NO PLEASE I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Luke just rolls his eyes and mutters,"Idiot.." under his breath. He turns to Castiel and says,"Don't worry brother, we will find your omega."

Castiel sighs and says, "I know, thank you." Castiel says goodbye to Luke and walks out to his car.

He stops when he catches a faint trace of a familiar scent in the breeze. Dean was here!

He looks around frantically and spots a video camera above the entrance of the warehouse. He fist pumps the air and runs back inside excitedly.

Castiel and Luke stand above a security computer going over the footage on camera one. They fast forward through hours of nothing until they get to Castiel pulling up and entering the warehouse.

Twenty minutes after Castiel's arrival a classic black chevy comes racing towards the warehouse. It skids to a halt and three alphas and a beta leap out of the car.

One alpha is tall and handsome with long flowing hair. Another alpha is older and gruff looking with a beard and a baseball cap. The last alpha is tough and burly looking with blue eyes, a neat trimmed beard, and an overall handsome face. The beta is skinny and gangly with shaggy brown hair.

Castiel watches as the tall alpha picks the lock and lets himself in. Around four minutes later they are all running outside except now Dean is running with them, smiling and laughing and the older alpha has a hand clutching Deans shoulder, smiling at him fondly. Dean's answering smile is bright and beautiful, even on camera. Suddenly the beta engulfs Dean in a hug who laughs and pats him on the back.

Castiel watches as they all try to scramble into the black chevy at the same time. None of them are small men by all means so it takes them a few seconds to argue over who sits where and piggy pile into the car with Dean, the only omega in the drivers seat, the old alpha with the baseball cap in the passengers seat, and the two large alphas and the beta crammed together in the back. Castiel would laugh at the footage of these dysfunctional people trying to fit in a car if they weren't helping his omega escape him.

The men in the back must look ridiculous because Dean appears to be laughing on the camera until the old alpha smacks the back of his head, mouthing something and pointing to the road, (*Dean you idjit, we aren't done saving yer dumbass yet so DRIVE!*) and just like that the sleek black car is burning rubber down the old gravel road.

A hand shakes him lightly and he realizes he is clutching the desk in front of him so tightly that the wood is splintering.

"Relax Cas", Luke says as he points to the monitor,"see that?" Castiel looks at where his finger is pointing on the screen at the classic black car. "Yeah?", he says. "It's the license plate! I can pull a few strings and put an APB on this car and anyone who sees it will call it in.",Luke says excited. A huge grin spreads across Castiel's face.

"We are gonna identify all the people with Dean and put an APB on them as well. It pays to have friends in high places.", Luke adds with a wicked smile to match Castiel's.

"Don't worry brother, it's just a matter of time before we have them." Castiel grins wider in response as he stares at Deans smiling face on the monitor.

"I will have you soon enough pretty omega, and I'm going to make you mine." He whispers while tracing his finger over his omegas face.

He smiles again and thinks, _It's only a matter of time Dean_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked :)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel curses and puts his fist through the wall."What do you mean we can't trace the license plates?",he growls.

Luke sighs, "I mean those sons of bitches were using fake plates so we can't trace it." Castiel swears again, pulling his hand out of the wall, shaking it to rid the clingy pieces of drywall from his suit.

"But lucky for us this car stands out a bit. It's a 67' chevy Impala, you don't see people driving one of those that often. So if anyone sees that type of car they are going to let us know." Luke says.

"It's already been two days and I want my omega back.", Castiel grumbles. Dean has been on his brain nonstop. His big green eyes, the spray of freckles across his nose, and those full red lips. If you think he didn't pay attention in meetings then, now he just daydreams about Dean the entire time. Kissing him, taking him to Castiel's home, mating him...

Oh yeah, Cas has definetly had to leave a couple meetings early.

"Listen Cas, trust me I want to catch them as bad as you do. They could talk and my business could be ruined, worse I could go to jail. Cas I'm just trying to warn you if worse comes to worse we might have to take all of them out to keep them quiet." Now that got Castiel's attention.

"You will not hurt Dean.", he growls darkly.

"Oh please Cas, I've seen you have people killed for doing less to your business! I'm the one who taught you everything you know! You would do the exact same thing!", Luke yells.

"I would never hurt Dean and I am not going to let you.", Castiel says adamantly. Luke pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs,"What do you suggest we do when we find them then?"

Without thinking Castiel blurts,"Send them a warning by only killing one of them." Luke seems to brighten a little.

"That's perfect! I knew there was a reason I kept you around Cas.", he smiles before exiting the room. Castiel really hopes he won't regret giving Luke that idea.

****  
"His name is Lucas Novak", Charlie says as she points to a picture on the computer screen. "He is the one who runs everything." Dean sneers at the picture of the blonde man staring back at him.

So this is the bastard behind everything. Dean is going to personally rip his lungs out.

"Dean, if we are going to take him down it has to be organized. No lungs being ripped out.", Charlie admonishes without looking away from the screen.

Damn, that woman knows him too well. He sticks his tongue out at Charlie's back before focusing on the task at hand. "Alright, alright I won't. But if that's not the plan then what is?", he asks.

He has been itching to go back there and kick some ass and he doesn't know if he can wait much longer. _Maybe it's because you want to see the blue eyed alpha again..._ a tiny voice in the back of his head whispers. _Castiel_.

 _No_ , he thinks. Even if he has never reacted that way towards an alpha before. He wouldn't admit this out loud but something made him want to believe Castiel when the alpha said he would take care of him. Dean mentally smacks himself. The man was going to _BUY_ him for fucks sake.

Dean shakes his head, he is not thinking about this right now.

"Well, I was thinking we go on a spy mission.", Charlie grins and raises her eyebrows. The bubbly redheads grin is always infectious, as if on cue a wide grin spreads its way across Dean's face in response.

Charlie holds up several tiny cameras and says," The first step in taking down an omega trafficking ring is to get a whole lot of evidence on those bitches." Being an omega herself, it didn't take very much to get Charlie to help them after they explained to her what happened to Dean.

"Awesome! Does this mean we get to wear all black and do summer salts and shit?", Dean asks while almost bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hell yeah.", Charlie says looking equally as excited.

"You two are a couple of children.", Sam says walking into the room. They were in one of the back rooms at the roadhouse where they have been laying low for the past couple days.

"Aww common Sammy, tell me you aren't as excited about this as we are.", Dean says.

Sam's eyes light up mischievously as he says," I know, let's go round up the gang and kick some ass!" Charlie and Dean cheer and follow Sam out of the room.

****  
Sam, Dean, Bobby, Charlie, and Benny were all huddled together in the back of a van with Garth driving. "Did you 'member the fake plates boy?", Bobby asked Dean gruffly.

"Yes I remembered, I still think we should have taken baby.", Dean grumbles.

"There is no way we all would have fit in that beast of a car.", Charlie says pointedly at Dean.

Before Dean can reply with an offended,"Don't talk about my baby like that!", Bobby puts a hand over his mouth to quiet him and says, "Listen you idjits, Sam you're going with Dean, and Benny you're with me. Charlie is gonna stay in the van and monitor all the cameras we set up." Bobby looks to Charlie for confirmation and she nods without taking her eyes away from the laptop in her hands.

"Alright we're here! Now get yer ass's in gear. Five minutes in and out.", and then he is jumping out of the van and running towards the warehouse with the two alphas and the omega following.

They break in to their designated pairs and each take one side of the warehouse, setting up hidden cameras as they go. Just as they are setting up the final camera he hears one of the guards say, "Hey! Stop! What are you doing?"

And that's when shit hits the fan.

Dean and Sam whip around and freeze. Standing behind them was a HUGE alpha. He was even taller than Sam and at least 250 pounds. Dean looks over to Sam who nods, giving the signal.

Simultaneously they both rush the alpha, who stumbles back in surprise. Sam tackles the mans legs at the same time Dean slams into his chest. The big alpha falls hard with Dean still clinging to his huge torso. Dean recovers faster than the big man and with one perfectly placed punch he knocks the alpha out cold.

A loud, shrill alarm goes off and all hell breaks loose. Suddenly there are alphas flooding through every door with machine guns in hand. Sam and Dean scramble off of the unconscious alpha and shag ass to the warehouses exit. Dean can tell Bobby and Benny are doing the same while alphas start to fire their machine guns.

The whole place erupts into a terrible cacophony of omegas screaming, gunfire, and alphas yelling at them to stop. It's complete chaos.

Finally they all make it to the door at the same time and are running towards the van with Dean yelling, "FOR FUCKS SAKE GARTH, START THE DAMN VAN!"

Everyone piles into the back and just barely have the doors closed before the van is squealing away. They are all on the floor trying to catch their breath when Dean chuckles,"That was awesome guys." Everyone laughs accept for Bobby.

"Bobby you alright?", Dean lifts his head to look at the older alpha. He looks paler than usual but otherwise fine.

"I'm afraid not kiddo..."Bobby wheezes as he coughs, blood erupting from his mouth. Dean is up and at his side in an instant, followed quickly by Sam. He does a quick check over Bobby and stops when his eyes land on a growing bloodstain on his shirt.

Dean gently lifts the old alpha's shirt and sobs,"Oh no Bobby...", when his eyes land on the wound. Bobby was shot in the stomach and is bleeding out fast.

"Garth we need to drive to the hospital, NOW!", Dean yells without looking away from Bobby. He takes his shirt off and holds it against the wound, desperately trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

"Listen to me Bobby, we are gonna get you all fixed up and you'll be good as new." Dean says to the older alpha. "You're gonna be okay Bobby.", Sam adds.

"Listen boys, we all know I'm not as young as I used to be.", he chuckles. His chuckles turn into coughs and more blood is trickling out of his mouth. "No Bobby your going to be okay!", Dean yells.

"Dean! Let me talk damn it!" Bobby puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and softens his voice. "Dean, you have had a rough one boy." He smiles at Dean and says," Life has thrown a few hits at you, but you've thrown them right back at the bitch.", he chuckles quietly before coughing some more. "I'm so proud of you boy.", he smiles and looks toward Sam. "Both of you."

Dean can see the tears running down his brothers face in the corner of his eye. Bobby turns to Sam and says," Sam, I know your going to be a fine lawyer, putting scum bags in jail. I know you'll make me proud." Sam sobs,"Thank you Bobby." "You're the best sons and old coot like me could ever ask for, and I love the both of you idjits."

He takes one last deep breath and sighs. The light in Bobby's eyes dim and he goes completely still. Dean shakes him lightly while saying, "Bobby...? BOBBY?"

His voice cracks pitifully on the last syllable of his fathers name. Bobby's hand falls from Dean's shoulder at the very same moment the tears fall down his face. His whole world is _falling_.

****

Castiel was going 80 down the gravel road.

It was just another day sitting in his office doing paperwork when Luke had called, frantically yelling that Dean and his gang had broken into the warehouse. As soon as Castiel heard Dean's name he was running out the door and straight to his car.

He had made the half hour drive to the warehouse in 18 minutes, a new record.

Once he makes it to the parking lot he slams the brakes and slides in the gravel, the back of his car swinging around the front doing a full 180. Castiel throws the door to his car open and runs into the warehouse.

He is greeted with the sight of his brother pacing back and fourth over a large man sitting up on the floor holding an ice pack to his jaw. He walks over to his brother who looks up when he approaches. "Luke what's going on?", he asks.

"Your fucking omega bitch is what's going on!", Luke yells. "Fucking breaking in for no apparent reason, being mysterious as fuck, knocking out alphas! GOD DAMN IT WHY!" Luke is completely losing his shit. He obviously doesn't like not knowing what Dean had broken into his business for. Luke starts to flip desks and punch walls, but he completely freezes when the front door is thrown open with a loud _WHAP_!

Every single person in the building a stops what they are doing and turns there attention to the staggering omega emerging through the doorway. Castiel wants to slap himself to make sure he isn't just seeing things because if he isn't... then that's Dean standing in front of him, with a half empty Jack Daniels bottle in one hand and a pistol in the other.

He is obviously very intoxicated and having trouble keeping his balance. What the hell is he doing here? Not that Castiel isn't delighted to see him, but he is a little worried because Dean is very drunk and waltzing into the omega trafficking warehouse he had just escaped from a few days ago with a pistol.

Dean looks around the room squinting before throwing down the bottle and his pistol. "Well... her' I amm!", he drunkenly sing songs," Come 'n get meh." He smiles showing off the sweet crinkles around his eyes and hiccups.

Castiel would think it was adorable in any other situation but right now he is just concerned. Why is Dean here?

"Well isn't he a cutie?", Luke says with a fake smile. "Get him please." The alphas that were once scattered around the warehouse have all gathered in a large circle around Dean, who just drunkenly smiles at them.

The first alpha steps up, he is looks around six foot five and has curly brown hair with hazel eyes. He looks down at Dean and smiles, "I'v got this guys."

Castiel growls and steps forward but is stopped by his brother. "Relax Castiel, the bitch needs to be put in his place.", Luke hisses into his ear like a serpent.

"Luke you can't let an alpha fight an intoxicated omega! It's not a fair fight!" Castiel's voice raises a couple octaves as he gets more panicked. His instinct to protect getting harder and harder to control.

"Don't worry brother he will be fine. Trust me, you want him to get a little hurt! Then when he is in pain you can swoop in and be the big comforting alpha! You can finally be close to your omega!",Luke reasons.

"Alright but if he is seriously hurt I will hurt you twice as bad in return, and that's a promise.",Castiel snarls inches from Luke's now faltering smile.

"Alright brother, be that way.",Luke says and they both turn back to the alpha and omega facing off. Dean is snickering and pointing at the alpha, most likely antagonizing the man. The alpha's cocky smirk has been replaced with an angry sneer.

Whatever Dean was saying to him must be pissing him off big time. Castiel moves closer so he can make out what is being said. The first thing he hears is Deans voice slurring,"Yo mama's so fat...,"then breaking off to laugh hysterically before he can even finish the joke and several other alphas snicker along with him.

Castiel's own mouth quarks upwards as well. He definitely wasn't wrong when he said his omega was a smart ass.

The alpha snaps, finally done with Dean's shit, and charges straight at the omega. Castiel holds his breath and braces himself for the worst. But Dean seems to have planned for that to happen because as soon as the alpha is near he side-steps and holds out a leg for the alpha to trip over. Which he does, helped along by one of Dean's arms shoving him as soon as he trips. The alpha falls straight into the metal door headfirst with a loud _THUMP_!

Castiel winces despite himself, _That is definitely a concussion_.

The alpha falls unconscious to the floor and the whole place goes dead silent.

Dean starts to giggle and the alphas just stare at him like he has grown another head. "Well this is interesting... what a clever little bitch.",Luke says sounding ever so slightly impressed.

"Yes he seems to be very smart.",Castiel says sounding like a proud mother.

Luke snorts then says,"I want to fight him." Castiel does a double take in his brothers direction. "No Luke..."

"Relax Cas, I just want to see what he is made of.", Luke interrupts. He is already making his way towards Dean before Castiel can even object.

Dean's reaction to Luke is almost instant. His face hardens and he points a drunken accusing finger at Luke. "You..", he sneers shakily. "YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!", Dean yells at Castiel's brother.

Luke just raises his eyebrows and says in a soft voice,"Relax pretty omega, I want you to come with me okay?" Castiel bristles, _what the fuck_?

"Go fuck yerself.",Dean slurs.

"I'd much rather fuck you.",Luke says while trailing his eyes up and down Deans body.

Castiel is about three seconds away from ripping his brothers head off when Dean slurs,"Ohhh no yer not. I know her jus' tryin' to distract me from, (hiccup) whatever yer plannin'."

Now Luke is impressed, "Wow, you are a smart one, even when your drunk off your ass. So, I'm just going to end this quickly and get you locked up and cozy.", Luke smiles easily.

Dean bristles and yells in a surprisingly sober voice,"Not before I avenge Bobby!"

Luke pulls out a handgun from a hidden holster beneath his jacket, "Sorry sweetheart, that's going to have to wait."

Before Castiel can even react Luke fires the gun at Dean, who stumbles backwards before falling next to the unconscious alpha on the floor. Luke doesn't even have a chance to lower the gun before Castiel is harshly throwing him on the ground.

He disarms and pins his brother to the floor, snarling in his face,"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Luke cowers away slightly before saying,"Calm down Cas, it was just his shoulder, he is fine." Castiel punches him _hard_ in the ribs and with his acute alpha hearing he listens to a couple of the bones break with a satisfying crack.

Luke actually _whimpers_ beneath him and Castiel growls deep in his chest,"Don't even think that I'm done with you."

He stands up and walks over to his now unconscious omega on the ground. A shot to the shoulder should not have knocked him out.

Castiel begins to panic. What if Luke missed Dean's shoulder and hit his heart on accident? He puts his ear hurriedly to Dean chest and almost collapses with relief when he hears a steady heartbeat.

He lifts his head at the sound of a soft, gentle snore. Castiel snorts with laughter. Dean is just asleep. _Fucking asleep_.

He gathers the omega in his arms and picks him up while looking fondly at his sleeping face. This is the most peaceful he has ever seen Dean. He doesn't get any resistance as he carries the omega to the door from the other alphas gathered around, they know better.

He is almost startled into dropping the omega when two hazy green eyes blink open at him. "Hello Dean.", he says unsure. He couldn't come up with anything better than fucking hello? He mentally slaps himself.

Dean just lazily stares up at him before saying. "Hey Cas." Castiel smiles. Not only did the omega remember his name but had also used his nickname.

"You have been injured Dean, and I'm going to take you home with me." The omega closes his eyes and sighs,"Alright." Dean rests his head on Castiel's shoulder and buries his nose in his neck.

The omega takes a slow calming breath and hums happily before drifting back to sleep. _Dean_ _likes his scent too_!

A weird warmth floods through his chest as Castiel carries Dean out to his car. He doesn't want to put the omega down and is  almost tempted to get in the drivers seat with the omega asleep and wrapped around his neck. He reluctantly lays the sleeping man down across the backseat of his car because he knows he is just going to crash if he drives home with Dean in his lap.

Dean's eyes flutter and he grumbles at the loss of Castiel's warmth, but he doesn't wake up. After a full five seconds of gawking at the sleeping omega Castiel snaps himself out of it and gets in the front seat of his car while shaking his head.

Well this is definetly not how he imagined this night would end, but he finally has his omega and is taking him home. Castiel couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have another chapter up SOON! Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _So this is what happiness is like_ , he thinks as he drives down a deserted highway 66. Not a single soul around, he is strangely the only car in sight. Instead of cities and houses there was long wild grass on either side of the road for miles.

Led Zeppelin's 'Hey, Hey what can I do' was playing softly while Dean hums quietly along with it. His beloved car rumbles along quieter than usual do to the fact he is actually going the speed limit for once. He just doesn't feel the need to hurry to get where he is going, wherever that is. He is just content to watch the miles go by and listen to the steadfast rumble of his car.

It's odd, suspicious even. Things aren't usually this peaceful in his life, but he can't find it in himself to burst his own bubble. Instead he just enjoys the content feeling washing over him and drives on.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of the comforting scent of his fathers car, old leather and engine oil. He blinks his eyes open and looks back out to the road. One second the road was clear, the next second Castiel was standing right in front of him looking desperate and yelling at the black car speeding down the road towards him. Dean shouldn't hear what the blue eyed alpha says over the sound of his brakes screeching and the thundering engine of the Impala, but he does. "Dean don't leave! I can make you happy I promise just give me a chance, PLEASE! Just don't leave me...I just need you to wake up."

Dean jolts awake, the action tweaking his shoulder causing a jolt of pain to run down his arm. _What the hell_? He makes a distressed sound that wakes the sleeping alpha beside him. Wait, sleeping alpha? Beside him? The alpha opens his bluer than blue eyes and runs them over Dean with a worried look. "Dean are you okay?", comes the deep rumble. Dean throws himself out of the king sized bed and grabs the nearest thing he can to use as a weapon, which just so happens to be a glass lamp.

"Tell me what happened last night. Why am I here? And is that a fucking bullet hole in my arm?!", he demands. "Dean calm down. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you.", Cas says softly like he is talking to a wounded animal. Even though he kind of is.

"How did I get here? Did you fucking try to buy me again?"Dean yells, not at all calm. He swings the lamp around wildly at the alpha who says,"Wait, you don't remember what happened last night?"

  
Dean makes a loud exasperated sound and huffs, " _YES_ that's why I've been asking! Now if you don't start telling me what the hell happened yesterday, you're going to end up with a tacky blue lamp up your ass!"

Dean is grouchy and hungover as fuck right now. If he doesn't get some answers soon he is gonna start throwin' hands. His brain throbs painfully inside his skull, he really can't remember shit. That only seems to happen when he drinks Jack.

The alpha's mouth twitches upwards like he is fighting back a smile while holding his hands up placatingly. "I'll tell you while I take a look at your bullet wound. Just put down the lamp and let me take care of you.", Castiel says softly, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He still looks like he is trying not to laugh at Dean which is only making Dean more cranky.

"I can take care of myself", Dean huffs stubbornly. "I know you can Dean", Now the alpha can't help his smile,"But if you let me look at your shoulder I'll fill you in on everything that happened, I promise." Dean lowers the lamp slightly while squinting at him, like that will help him decipher whether or not Castiel is dangerous. At least he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt Dean or try anything weird.

"Fine but you have to answer all of my questions.",Dean says, irritated with himself that he is already trusting the alpha. He throws the lamp off to the side and makes his way cautiously towards Castiel.

As Dean approaches Castiel he watches carefully. So carefully that he fails to notice the lamp he had just thrown was still plugged into the wall and the cord was pulled taut into a perfect tripline. And fuck his luck because _of coarse_ he trips on it. With an awkward squak he stumbles and falls, arms flailing to catch himself.

But instead of smacking his face on the floor, he feels two sturdy arms wrap around him and hold him close to a very warm and solid torso. He slowly cracks open one green eye at a time. He reluctantly look up knowing exactly what he is going to see. Castiel looking down at him with an adoring smile and raised eyebrows, like Dean is the cutest thing on the planet. 

He can feel his cheeks getting warm and he doesn’t like it. Dean Winchester does not blush.

"Stop smiling at me like that",Dean snaps. He shoves the alpha off with an indignant huff. Dean marches off down the hallway leaving a scent trail of apple desserts in his path. Castiel chuckles with a fond shake of his head and follows the grumpy omega into the living room.

****

"So your saying I walked into an omega trafficking warehouse, knocked out an alpha, and outsmarted your brother who is the evil asshole that runs this whole thing? All while drunk off my ass?", Dean asks.

"Yes, it was quite impressive.", Castiel deadpans while applying a fresh bandage to Dean's shoulder. Dean can’t help but crack a small smile at Castiel's dry humor. “Yeah I guess so, but I still managed to get my ass shot in the process."

Castiel looks down guiltily,"That was my brother, I should have known he was going to do something . I'm sorry Dean."

"Look It's not your fault because it's not your job to protect me. You're not my alpha. I am not the Juliet to your Romeo.”, Dean says pointedly. "But thank you for punching your asshat brother and bringing me back here." The alpha looks up at Dean's softened voice and grateful tone. Before he can say anything Dean adds,"By the way, if your brother is an evil douche, what does that make you?"

Castiel snorts, but that is a reasonable question. "I wouldn't consider myself to be on Santa's nice list.", Castiel replies.

"Well what kinda stuff did you do to get on the naughty list?", Dean asks with an eyebrow raised.

Castiel is reluctant to admit some of the things he has done, but if it will help him gain Dean's trust then he is just going to have to suck it up. He sighs and sits next to Dean on the couch. He purposely sits closer to Dean than is socially acceptable, but Dean either doesn't notice or doesn't care because he doesn’t move away and Castiel is silently pleased. He leans into the omega a little more before speaking.

"I've made some mistakes, some bigger than others. When I first presented as an alpha my parents sent me to a school for alphas. I was taught to assert dominance as an alpha if anyone threatens me. In any case. Very few people got into that school, and even fewer graduated. You fought for everything. Teachers never helped. Hell, It was part of their job to encourage us to fight each other. I guess I just brought the lessons they taught me into the real world. If some asshole would try to sabotage my business, the police would find his body in an alley. If any one would question the way I run my corporation, I would teach them not to ask questions. It's just the way I am." Castiel finishes with a challenging stare.

Dean still hasn't moved away from him and he doesn't have the look of disgust on his face like the few other people Castiel has told before. He looks up at Castiel with sincere eyes and says,"That's fucked up dude, and I'm sorry you were out through that. I know what it’s like to be forced to be something you aren’t, and you aren’t the monster you think you are.” Castiel's jaw drops minutely.

Out of every person that Castiel has told....his brothers, his sister, even other people he considered mating with had just shrugged him off like the lost cause he was. But then there’s Dean. "I... thank you Dean.", Castiel whispers still staring at the omega beside him, completely gobsmacked.

"That still doesn't explain why you were at an omega trafficking warehouse.",Dean continues stubbornly. "I, um, yeah....",Castiel stammers. _Get yourself together Castiel,_ he thinks _._

He clears his throat and says,"My brother sent me, my other brother Gabe. I didn't realize what the place was until I got there." Dean looks skeptical as he says,"So why did you decide to buy a _person_ when you did realize what it was?" Now there is a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Look Dean, It was a mistake to try to buy you and I'm sorry. I just... saw you there and needed to have you. Let me make it up to you, I want to help you take down Luke. He has gotten out of control, and I won't stand by while omegas like you are being picked up off the streets." _Please let me have this excuse to stay with you._

"How did you know we were trying to stop your brother?",Dean asks, eyes narrowed giving away his suspicion. "Why else would you break back into the place you just escaped from?",Castiel answers easily.

"True...",Dean acquiesces. “So... why did you come back alone after the second time?",Castiel asks with genuine curiosity.

Dean's smile slowly falls and is replaced with a look of anguish. It tugs at the alphas heart and awakens an old instinct to sloth and protect the sad omega. He doesn't ever want to see that look on Dean. "They opened fire on us when we were trying to leave the warehouse after we broke in and Bobby-um, my stepdad, was shot and he... died.",Dean's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke until the very last word was a cracked whisper.

"You went back to wage a vendetta against my brother.",Castiel says softly. Dean nods and looks over at Castiel. He remembers reading in Dean's file that he was twenty-five, only five years younger than Castiel himself, but the eyes that are looking at him now are old, much older than twenty five. Almost like they have seen too much to belong to a young man.

The moment was ruined by a knock at the door. He grumbles while getting up, reluctant to leave the sweet smelling omega. He misses Dean's warmth already. _This better be good_ , he thinks. Castiel whips open the door with a,"Please come back later."and is greeted with the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead. Well shit.

****

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!",Sam yells. Dean whips his head around to look at the front door from the couch. Sammy is here!... and is holding a gun to Cas' head..... For fucks sake.

"Sam put the gun down everything is okay.", Dean says in his best soothing omega voice as he walks towards the commotion at the door. Sam barges past a disgruntled Castiel at the sound of his brothers voice. When he reaches Dean he does a quick check over of him and worriedly asks,"Is that a bullet in your arm? Are you okay?!"

Dean rolls his eyes and says sarcastically,"Yes mom." Sam envelopes him in a brotherly bear hug. “What the fuck Dean, why did you just up and disappear like that without letting us know where you were?!"

"Speaking of where I am, how did you find me?", Dean asks. "I tracked your cellphone since we had no idea where you were! We were worried that you were going to do something stupid.", Sam says frustrated.

"He did do something stupid." Cas says coming up to stand beside Dean. "You know what? I don't even want to know. And who the hell are you?", Sam snaps in Castiel's direction.

"He's the guy who tried to buy me.",Dean says casually. Sam's gun is back in Castiel's face in an instant and Castiel looks over at Dean like 'Are you fucking kidding me?’ The look Cas gives him makes him laugh and both Sam and Castiel look at him with matching bitch faces. Dean walks over and puts a hand on Sam's gun and lowers it. "But he said he was sorry and that he is going to help us take down his brother.", Dean adds.

Sam puts the gun away with one hand and pinches the bridge of his nose with the other. He turns to Castiel and says,"Excuse us for a moment.", and grabs Dean's hand and pulls him into the kitchen leaving a bewildered Castiel standing alone in the living room.

As soon as they're in the kitchen and out of earshot Sam turns to him and says,"What the hell Dean? You think you can trust him, Luke Novaks brother, who tried to buy you.", Sam says to him with raised eyebrows. "I know it sounds dumb but we can trust this guy, he saved my ass yesterday and punched his brother in the process.", Dean whispers passionately.

"So what Dean. He defended your honor or something and now you have some kind of crush on him?” Sam says with raised eyebrows. "I do not have a crush on him!" The omega says raising his voice only to be shushed by Sam. "I do not have a crush on him.", he repeats quieter but just as fiercely. The pink tint to his cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"Perfect then lets leave.", Sam says matter of factly while grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him back out to the living room and towards the door. "Wait! You're leaving?!", Castiel says scrambling off the couch and over to them looking from Dean to Sam and back again panicked.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you.",Sam says as he turns and walks out the door still holding onto Dean. "WAIT!", Castiel yells. Sam turns with his eyebrows raised in surprise and then looks to Dean who is just looking at Castiel with a curious (pleased?) expression.

"I think Dean should stay here, Luke will stop at nothing to get his hands on Dean. He is intimidated by me and I know if Dean stays here Luke will be more hesitant to make a move on him if I'm here. I promise Dean can leave whenever he wishes.", Castiel takes a deep breath and steadies himself. Dean can’t help but find the alphas rambling endearing. "Well what do you want to do Dean?", Sam asks as he turns to his brother.

"Um... I mean it makes sense right?", Dean stammers , his cheeks just barely tinting a light pink. Sam's eyebrows are in his hairline as he says,"Okay Dean, whatever you think is the best option." Dean doesn't even have to look at Sam to know he is giving Dean one of his 'I know what's going on here and I'm going to give you so much shit' little brother look.

Dean just hugs his brother and says,"I'll check in everyday. Keep me updated about the plan okay?", Dean says into Sam's shoulder. Sam slaps his back and says," You better, and I will." He has to force himself to let his big brother go before turning and walking out the door. Dean turns to Castiel who is looking at him with a small, but genuine smile,"So... you wanna watch a movie?"

****

Castiel stares at the omega passed out on the couch beside him. An explosion on the Tv sounds in the background but he still doesn't look away from Dean.

He chose to stay. Dean chose to stay with him. He even defended Castiel to his brother. (and yes he couldn't help himself he listened into the conversation) Dean actually wanted to stay. His heart warms at the thought.

He gets up and shuts the TV off, Dean had picked Die Hard to watch and then demanded they watch all of them when Castiel said he had never seen Die Hard before. Castiel smiles remembering Dean's outrage at the statement. "What do you mean you've never seen Die Hard? It’s a classic!"

He grabs a blanket out of the closet and lays it over Dean. Castiel runs his hand through Dean's ridiculously soft hair and gently places a kiss to his forehead. Dean had passed out during Live Free Or Die Hard and Castiel doesn't want to wake him by carrying him to a bed, instead Dean can just sleep on his expensive cozy couch.

Castiel walks up his stairs with one last look at Dean before reluctantly continuing. He stops halfway up the stairs when an idea hits him.

 _Why am I going upstairs when I could be sleeping with Dean on the couch?_ Castiel excitedly, but quietly runs back down the stairs and settles himself in next to the sleeping omega. He carefully throws an arm around Dean who snuggles into him and hums contently. Castiel lets the scent of sweet apples and cinnamon fill his lungs and sighs happily.

Castiel studies Dean's freckles now that he has the chance. The sleepy alpha starts to count the little gold flecks as his eyes slowly but surely start to droop. Castiel gets to twenty-seven before he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dean choose to stay and he is supposed to be ‘held against his will’. The point is that while Castiel isn’t actively holding him against his will at the same time he isn’t going to let Dean leave. Hopefully that clears any questions up. Tell me if you have any suggestions or opinions of the story. Hope you are liking it so far :)
> 
>  
> 
> heads up, violence and murder next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel wakes up with a new kind of warmth that he has never felt before. It spread from the tips of his long slemder fingers down to his very core leaving his inner alpha relaxed and happy, for the first time in years...  Castiel unconsciously tightens his arms around the source of his warmth, the omega, who snuffles and nuzzles into neck in response.

With an overwhelming feeling of contentment, he curls himself around Dean in a protective cocoon, holding the omega as close as possible.

It just feels... right. As if this is where he is meant to be, with Dean in his arms.

No, it _is_ right. Dean must feel the same way. How could he not? How Could he not feel the warmth from just being near Castiel? His alpha. His true mate.

The alpha looks down at the sleeping omega curled around him fondly. He isn't letting go of whatever this is anytime soon. He may have said he would let Dean go if that is what the omega wished... but how could he? He couldn’t let Dean go. Just the thought of never seeing the omega again makes Castiel tighten his grasp on the sleeping man in his arms.

So what if that makes him a fibber? He would rather be called a liar than let Dean go.

The omegas long eyelashes tickle the alphas neck and bring him out of his thoughts. They feel like butterflies dancing across his skin. The alpha just barely holds back a 'manly' giggle.

Castiel can tell the exact moment Dean realizes he is snuggling with the alpha he is supposed to be hating. The omega violently jerks away sending both of them tumbling off the couch. Dean scrambles up off the floor to glare over at Castiel who was trying his best to look innocent.

"Wha-, why-, how...?",Dean mumbles getting more flustered by the second. Finally he just snaps,"STOP THAT!"

A cute blush is starting to spread across Deans cheeks as Castiel says with innocent nonchalance,"Stop what?"

_Stop crawling into bed with you after you fall asleep? Sweetheart... that's not gonna happen._

Before Dean can stutter through a reply a knock sounds at the door. He hears Anna's voice yell from outside,"Castiel open the door!"

Castiel looks heavenward with a long drawn out sigh. Out of all the days his little sister chose to visit and annoy him she had to pick today. Hopefully she brought Samandriel. His nephew never fails to put a smile on Castiels face.

As soon as the door is open Samandriel is running past him in a blur and his sister is ducking under his arm, red hair swishing. "Come in.", Castiel deadpans to nobody at the door. He sighs and shuts the door before joining everybody in the living room.

"So your the one that has Luke up in arms.", he hears Anna say to Dean. "Yeah... I guess so.", Dean says while looking at Anna as if he doesn’t know what to make of her.

"He told me to come over here and threaten you but honestly, I want to help take him down.", his sister says, straight to the point as usual. “Um... who are you?",Dean asks. He tiredly rubs one of his eyes with the back of his hand while Anna looks him over with a calculating stare. Dean groggily rubs an eye with the back of his hand in an endearing gesture and Anna’s gaze softens. Even Anna thinks it’s cute for Christ sake.

"I'm Anna, Castiel and Luke's sister and fellow omega.", she gives an increasingly confused Dean a hug that he slowly returns to Castiels surprise. "I'm so glad somebody is finally standing up to Luke.", she says with a sunny smile at Dean.

"Wait, Wait, slow down.",Castiel says. "Luke wanted you to threaten us?" She plops down on the couch and gestures for them to sit. "He called me saying he wanted me to come over and warn you that he knows Dean is here and won't stop until he has him and all of his friends.", Anna informs them.

"Over my dead body.”, Castiel growls darkly. He gets a small smile from Dean and a questioning smirk from Anna in response.

Samandriel excitedly approaches Dean from where he was listening to the conversation from behind Anna. "Are you really an omega!? My mom took me to the doctor and they said I was going to be an omega too! But... Uncle Luke says that means I'm weak."

The look of pure fury passes over Deans soft features and for a few good seconds Castiel is glad he isn’t Luke right now.

The rage quickly disappears and his expression softens when he looks at the sad eight-year-old in front of him. "It's not something that makes you weak, not at all. Heck I have beaten up alphas twice my size before.", he pauses when Samandriel makes a 'woahh' sound. "The only thing different about omegas is that we are WAYY prettier than alphas and betas are. I mean, just look at me compared to your uncle over there.",Dean stage whispers while pointing at Castiel.

Castiel doesn't even have it in him to be offended, it warms his heart to see Dean reassure his nephew. Samandriel follows Dean's finger back to Castiel and giggles before he grabs hold of Dean's hand with both of his smaller hands and pulls Dean into the kitchen saying,"We should play with the action figures uncle Cas got me!"

Dean chuckles and lets Samandriel lead him into the kitchen. "Okay but only if I can be Batman.", he hears Dean's voice echo from the kitchen.

As soon as they are out of earshot Anna says,"I know what your trying to do Cas." No bullshit and straight to the point as usual. "I don't know what your talking about Anna.", Castiel snaps.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, taking his side and helping him just to get into his pants. I know damn well you don't care about the omegas Luke is holding prisoner.",his sister hisses at him.

"I'm not trying to get into his pants!", Castiel raises his voice slightly.   _Well... kind of_...

Anna sits back with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god you actually like him.", she whispers more to herself than Castiel.

"Yes damn it, and I'm trying to keep him safe!", Castiel whispers. Anna bombards him with questions. "Does he know about the school? Does he know about...”

"He knows enough!", Castiel interrupts harshly. "I'm just trying to warn you Cas, all of the terrible things you have done are going to catch up to you. Sooner or later you'll face the consequences and it's not going to be pretty.", Anna warns darkly. 

"Does he even- you know, like you that way?", she adds after a second of silence. 

 _Not yet_. "Of coarse he does!",Castiel replies.

She gives him a look before leaving Castiel to glumly think about everything she just said to go get Samandriel from where he is playing with Dean in the kitchen. He hears hushed voices but doesn't move to listen in to what they are saying. A few minutes later and Anna is walking out with Samandriel in hand.

She stops in front of Castiel on her way out to whisper,"You better take care of him Castiel. He has a beautiful soul, don't fuck it up.", she whispers threateningly. Castiel just nods.

With that Anna turns and struts out the door with Samandriel waving with his free hand saying,"Bye uncle Cas, by uncle Dean!"

Dean emerges from the kitchen saying,"Well I'm beat. That little guy has way too much energy. And I have no idea why he started calling me uncle, I swear." The omega plops down next to him on the couch and leans forward into Castiel's space.

"I'm hungry. Cas, can you go out and get me some doughnuts for breakfast?" Dean looks up at him from beneath his lashes with big pleading green eyes. Castiel didn't even have a chance.

"Alright fine but stay here. I mean it Dean." The omega leans back into the couch away from Castiel with a smirk. "Thanks Cas."

That little shit knows exactly how to play him.

"You ass.", Castiel says while playfully punching Dean in his good shoulder.

Dean chuckles and yells after Cas as the alpha starts walking out the door, "Get the ones with sprinkles!" Castiel huffs and shuts the door while rolling his eyes and smiling.

 

****

 

Dean lounges on the soft white couch and sighs. He is definitely going to steal this from Cas at some point. He glances down at his stomach when it quietly rumbles. Speaking of the alpha, Cas better get back with those doughnuts soon. 

Dean really isn’t sure how to feel about the alpha right now. His family was.... interesting. Anna was beautiful and witty and Dean can see them being good friends in the future. Her son Samandriel was a sweetheart. He reminded Dean of himself when he was young. Right before mom died of coarse...

The only weird thing was what Anna had said to Dean before she left. "I really like you Dean, and I think you're good for my brother. He likes you, I can tell just.... be careful."

He still wasn't sure what she meant by 'be careful', but he has a feeling he’s going to find out the hard way.

Dean smiles as he hears the door click open and shut. "Cas you better not have forgotten the ones with the sprinkles.”, Dean calls over his shoulder, not looking away from the TV in front of him.

The only response Dean gets is a echoing pair of footsteps. No... two sets of footsteps? Three....? Nope five. Five people were making their way over to him.

"Cas...?", he calls out uneasily. An uneasy feeling settles over him while goosebumps run down his arms. Something isn’t right.

"Nope, guess again.", comes an unfamiliar voice. Dean whips around to see five alphas standing in front of him. Not a single one of them was Cas.

"My, my... So this is the pretty omega Luke wanted us to fetch for him.", the one in the middle sneers with a European accent. "Fuck that, I'm not going anywhere with _you_ , dickhead.", Dean snarls.

"Oh come now sweetheart. I think you _will_.", the alpha says, emphasizing his point by flipping open a switchblade. The alpha's grin was sinister as he looked over at the trapped omega, raising the knife up threateningly.

"Now we can either do this the easy way, or the fun way."

****

Castiel is pulling into his driveway when he catches sight of two strange black cars with tinted windows across the street. Castiel's house was the only house in this area so there shouldn’t be anyone at his house accept Dean.

 _DEAN_.

Castiel hastily gets out of his car and runs to the door, doughnuts in hand. He gets even more alarmed when he acute hearing picks up a loud crash coming from inside along with sounds of a struggle. He bursts through the door and comes face to face with complete mayhem.

There is broken glass all over the floor along side an unconscious man that Castiel doesn’t recognize. There are holes in the walls, and an alarming amount of blood everywhere.

Dean is on the other side of the room covered in cuts, being pinned down by two large men on either side while another man sits on Dean's chest, methodically running a knife over his cheek. Another man is making his way towards the cluster on the floor with a syringe full of a clear liquid, he is limping heavily on one leg and letting out small whimpers of pain every time he puts weight on it.

Castiel lets out a loud involuntary snarl. His wolf is yowling its rage inside of him. How _dare_ they break into _his_ home to steal _his_ omega!

He runs at the man with the syringe and throws him to the ground, making sure to step on his injured leg. The syringe slides across the floor and the man screams in agony. Castiel grabs the syringe and jams it deep into the alphas neck. The amount of satisfaction he gets from the way the alpha clutches at the syringe and runs out like a dog with its tail between his legs should be alarming.

With one gone Castiel comes up behind the next man with the knife on top of Dean. He puts a hand on his chin and the other at the back of his head. He twists his arms with one strong movement and the mans neck snaps with a loud echoing pop.

The alpha's lifeless body falls to the floor with a heavy thud and the other remaining men jump away from Dean.

Castiel puts himself between the omega and the intruders and growls deeply within his chest,"If you don't get the fuck out of here in the next ten seconds I will kill all of you. Tell Luke the next time I see him he's dead."

The other alphas scramble to follow his order. "And take the others with you!",Castiel yells in his intimidating alpha voice. He watches the last of them stumble out the door carrying the unconscious alpha and the dead body, before turning a softer gaze to the heavily bleeding omega.

Dean looks up at him with scared eyes and says with a shaky voice,"You k-killed him."

"He was hurting you Dean, he broke into my home to take you away! I did it to protect you.",Castiel says, feeling no remorse that he just killed a man.

Dean is still looking at Castiel with fear in his eyes and starts to crawl backwards away from Cas. Dean's bloody palms slip on the floor and he falls on his back with a pained whimper.

"Please Dean, I would never hurt you.", Castiel tries to soothe the omega. He doesn't have time for this shit, he needs to know if Dean is okay. 

Castiel reaches down and grabs ahold of the wounded omegas arm. He pulls Dean up and off the floor to wrap the omega in his arms. Dean stiffens and let's out a pitiful whimper, the scent of fear almost tangible. Castiel bares his neck and speaks softly to the frightened omega in his embrace. "Dean, scent me. It will calm you I know it will. Just relax and take deep breaths, you're okay they can't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around. You're safe with me, I will never hurt you."

Dean fights him at first. He struggles and tries to get away, but Castiel tightens his hold on the omega who before long gives up and let’s himself scent the alpha. Dean slowly starts to calm before giving in completely and resting his cheek on Castiel's collarbone and sighing. The tension in Dean's body runs out slowly while he leans heavily into Castiel.

Castiel rests his chin on the top of Dean's head and inhales the omegas sweet fragrance in return.

The smell of blood is overpowering, but Castiel lets Dean's scent calm him, reassuring the alpha in the way only his omegas scent can.

To make Dean feel better he adds,"I'm sorry you had to see that Dean. I was just worried that man had hurt you." That was another fib. He was actually very pleased Dean was able to witness how strong of an alpha he is. 

Castiel lets a sad whine escape in an attempt to make his lie believable.

Dean buys it. The omega bares his neck in response to Castiels ‘distress’. He is offering his scent to comfort Castiel.

Castiel takes full advantage of the sweet offer. He can feel his heart rate slowing with every lungful of Dean's scent. He can smell in Dean's scent that he isn't distressed or badly injured, and with that Castiel finally relaxes too. He vows to never leave Dean alone again. He was gone for just 15 minutes and look what happened.

Plus he can always use what happened as an excuse to never leave Dean's side. Ever.

Dean speaks softly,"Common Cas, I'll let you fix me up while I eat" It amazes the alpha how Dean could get cut up in an attempted kidnaping but at the end of the day it's him who is trying to comfort Cas.

_He really does have a beautiful soul._

Castiel gives him a grateful look and leads him to the couch with an arm around Dean's waist. He wants to always be touching the omega. Scratch that, he _needs_ to always be touching Dean. Hell, Dean probably needs the physical contact more than Castiel does.

Believe it or not Castiel is actually grateful for what happened. It's only given him an excuse to be closer to Dean. The omega would have never let Castiel keep an arm around his waist, but now Dean doesn't seem to mind. In fact he leans into it. Castiel looks down at where his arm rests on the omegas waist. Where it belongs.

This is progress. Dean will soon learn to accept him, murderer and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter right away because it's pretty short. Tell me your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel has time to worry now that Dean is bandaged, safe, and watching TV in the living room. Both alpha and omega had relaxed exponentially after the blood and broken glass was cleaned up, but something was still troubling Castiel.

Dean doesn't know everything, but he has seen enough to be afraid of him. The look in the omegas eyes this morning when he had killed that alpha was pure fear. Fear of Castiel.

He will not let his omega be afraid of him. Dean needs to know that Castiel may have done some bad things before, but he would never do anything to hurt him. Admittedly he should probably tell Dean what it is that he has done....

Dean will find out one way or the other. It's better he hears it from Castiel than anybody else. 

But the thought of Dean leaving because he is disgusted with Castiel... he knows it would ruin him. The fact that he is so attached to the omega after a few days proves they are true mates. He knows Dean is the one for him. He can feel it in his very  _soul_. Dean has to feel _something_ , he has to. Why else would he choose to stay with Castiel?

The alpha lets out a shaky sigh. _He chose to stay._ With that comforting thought he makes his way back to Dean in the living room.

****

Dean groans and rests his head against the comfy white pillow of Cas' couch. Those assholes really did a number on him. All of his cuts were still stinging and the bullet wound in his shoulder was opened up and trickling blood.

Cas had bandaged him up and given him some pain killers earlier, but the pain killers don’t seem to be working.

Castiel, the big bad alpha, had fretted over every cut and bruise. It was... kinda cute. Dean had laughed while he was being wraped up in too many bandages. He actually looked like a mummy. But it was nice to laugh, it made the pain go away for a little while.

It amazes Dean how the same alpha who had snapped another mans neck like it was just a twig could be so gentle and sweet a half an hour later.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Castiel had said he has done some bad things. Dean thought that meant stealing money or beating people up over business shit... not killing people.

A part of him was horrified of how easy Cas was able to take someone's life. But another part of him thought it was... sexy.

He knows he is a terrible person, thinking a murder was hot. What the hell is wrong with him?

It was just one moment there was a knife digging in his cheek, and the next Castiel was there. His alpha, protecting him and chasing away the bad guys. The sight of Castiel  defending him and keeping him safe made his inner omega swoon. It was hard not to appreciate.

His blue eyes were cold and unforgiving, jawline set and sharp, hard muscles twitching with the urge to harm anything that comes near his omega. No, _Not_ his omega.... that's not the point!

The point was that Castiel made him feel safe and his scent reminded Dean of home. More specifically of the Impala, the one steady home and source of comfort Dean has ever had. His scent was like leather and pine, to the omega it was like a balm for pain and anxiety.

It reminded Dean of one of the few happy memories he had of his dad when they would leave Sammy at home with mom and drive for miles in the Impala just to get ice cream. Just the two of them. It reminded him of his dad looking over at Dean from the drivers seat of the Impala and giving him one of his rare smiles.

Smelling like that could you really blame Dean for letting his guard down so easily?

The omega snaps out of his thoughts when Castiel enters the room with a look of determination on his handsome face. Speak of the devil.

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Cas beats him to it. "Listen Dean, I need you to know that if I had the choice I would kill him again. Every time. You can think I'm a monster all you want but that doesn't change anything. I would kill anybody for you Dean." Castiel looks Dean straight in the eye and holy fuck he is not joking.

"Damn it Cas, you can't just say stuff like that!", Dean snaps. He is secretly torn between feeling safe or terrified.

"Why not Dean? It's true, you know it is. I know you like that. You like that I would do anything for you, that I would go so far as to kill for you.", Castiel says passionately while edging closer and closer to the omega.

Dean doesn't know what to do. But everything Castiel is saying is true. He does like that Castiel would do anything for him. He knows it's wrong. Castiel shouldn't kill for Dean, and Dean definitely shouldn't like the fact that he would.

"You're insane....", Dean whispers,but doesn't move away. "You love it.", Castiel breathes, now inches from Dean, "I know you do."

Dean doesn't even try to deny it. His eyes flick down to Castiel's lips, plush and pink and teasing...

He pictures all of the places those lips could be along his body, kissing, _biting_ , and tasting.... And Dean wants them to. The alpha looks to be thinking similar things, eyes half lidded and dilated with an alpha red tint as he slowly starts to lean into the omega.

Dean just watches Castiel close the gap inch by inch, too enraptured to move away even if he wanted to. He feels a strong hand gently cup his cheek and pull him in as his eyes flutter closed.

The alphas nose brushes lightly, almost imperceptibly against his own freckled one. Castiel's dark disheveled hair tickes his forehead. The omega unconsciously licks his lips, loving the feeling of Castiel's breath ghosting against them.

They are so close he can feel the warmth coming off of the alpha, can already taste his lips. The omega lets out a needy whimper, wordlessly telling his alpha he wants him, _now_.

Dean tilts his head slightly and their lips faintly brush. The omegas breath hitches and the alpha makes a soft encouraging sound.

Dean's phone rings from his pocket, startling both alpha and omega and completely ruining the moment.

Dean startles before taking it out, completely irritated. The caller ID says 'bitch'. It's Sam. Of coarse it is, because when hasn't his little brother been a cockblock?

Dean huffs and answers the call with,"This better be good Sammy."

"Oh trust me Dean, your going to want to hear what I have to say.", comes Sam's voice through the phone. Weird. "Are you alone?",his brother says with a surprisingly serious tone. "Hold on a sec." Dean gets up off the couch, leaving a disgruntled Castiel to watch TV as he walks into the kitchen.

"Okay hit me.", Dean says as soon as he is a good enough distance away. "You need to leave that place as soon as you can. Castiel is not who you think he is.", Sam's urgent voice filters over the phone.

"I had Charlie dig some stuff up on him and we found some serious shit Dean. This guy isn't safe, he is a murderer.", Sam says. Dean breathes out a sigh, he already knew that part at least. "I know he told me.", Dean says.

"What do you mean you already know?! Why are you still there?!", Sam says with a voice tinged with disbelief.

"He told me his story and he seemed to be telling the truth.",Dean says quietly. "And yes I believed him, sue me.", he adds at his brothers disbelieving huff.

"Oh yeah? Well did he tell you omega trafficking is the Novak family business?", Sam adds.

"What..?" Oh shit.

"Yes Dean, he is either a spy for Luke or he is up to something bad. All I know for sure is that he definetly isn't helping us take down his own business."

Dean is stunned. Castiel has been holding him prisoner, not protecting him.

"Okay Sam give me some time. I'll get out of here when the coast is clear okay?", Dean says.

"Okay Dean. I'll give you a week to try to escape quietly. If you don’t come back before then I’m coming to get you. I don’t care if he is dangerous or not, I’m coming. Alright?"

"Okay Sammy."

Dean ends the call and runs a tired hand through his hair. He growls angrily at himself, just barely reining in the urge to throw his phone across the room.

How could he be such an idiot? Castiel doesn’t care about him. He is just using Dean like a pawn in a game of chess, and Dean Winchester sure as hell isn’t going to just sit around and get played.

He definitely can’t stay here. Who knows what Castiel is planning.

”Who was that?”

The deep rumble of Castiels voice right behind him makes him jump.

"Just my brother Sam. He just wanted to see how I was doing.", Dean lies without missing a beat.

Dean knew the damage was done. Castiel has heard the entire conversation with his brother.

Castiel walks into Dean's personal space and raises a hand to cup Dean cheek, but drops it when the omega flinches away.

"Please let me explain Dean.", Castiel says with a genuine look in his eyes that is begging Dean to listen and forgive him. Dean wants to, fuck does he want to. But he stays strong.

 "You have five minutes before I'm out of here.", Dean says with a solid and unforgiving voice.

Castiel whines in his throat before sighing. "My great grandfather had founded the family business a very long time ago. Kidnapping omegas was just a hobby for him at the time. But his “hobby” had made him very wealthy. So he had gotten my grandfather involved and my grandfather had gotten my dad involved. Over time my great grandfathers hobby has become a full blown industry. My dad had wanted me to take over the omega trafficking business after him when I became old enough. In order to do that I had to be ruthless, cold, and willing to ignore the suffering of others. But I wasn't. So he had sent me to the school for alphas and they made me into what I am." Castiel sighs and rubs a hand through his already messy hair.

"I took over the omega trafficking ring for a very brief time, but I realized it wasn't for me. I told my dad so and he was so mad he had thrown me out.... So with all my knowledge of being a cut-throat businessman, I started Novak Corp. Now I have my own multimillion dollar business, and I don't have anything to do with the family business anymore. I swear. Please believe me Dean."

Dean snorts and crosses his arms. "Why should I believe you?”

"I'm sorry Dean. You need to believe me, I am truly on your side.", Castiel pleads.

"BULLSHIT. Why would you help us take down your family business Cas? Why would you want to put your own brother in jail?”,Dean shouts.

"Because I knew you were worth all of it. I knew I had to be with you, even if it meant putting a stop to the family business. And I truly and honestly didn't know that the warehouse I was sent to was our trafficking warehouse. After my father kicked me out I lost all knowledge on where they were moving the omegas and who was in charge of it. I really didn't know.", Castiel pleads softly.

 "Whatever, I'm out of here.", he says. He tries to step around the alpha blocking his way, but Castiel is having none of it.

 Castiel just steps in front of him and says,"I can't let you leave Dean. It's not safe."

"It's not safe with you either.”, Dean says cooly.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I lied, but you can't leave. I can’t let you leave because I need you. Admit it, you feel it too. You feel the pull towards me. I know you do.", Castiel says desperately. He reaches out and puts a warm hand on the omegas shoulder.

Dean growls angrily at himself because he does. He feels it. Something about the alpha is calling to him, telling Dean to trust him. Telling him that Castiel will keep him safe for as long as they are together.

What if they actually are mates?

Which gives him an idea.

"Yes damn it, I feel it. Alright, you know what? I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you a chance to convince me that you’re telling me the truth. You get one week, and if you can't, I'm gone.", Dean says firmly. This way if they were really 'mates' or whatever, Dean would have time to figure it out. If not, the alpha might lower his guard after a few days and Dean can leave.

"Okay Dean, Deal."

****

Castiel sighs and looks at the omega huddled on the other side of the couch. Dean said he would give Castiel a chance, but so far Dean won’t even look at him.

He knows he fucked up. He should have just told Dean everything from the beginning. Now his mate refuses to even look in his direction. Castiels inner wolf makes its distress known with a whimper.

The threat of Dean leaving is very real. That's why he locked all of the doors and windows. If that's not enough, his expensive house came with a good security system. He had turned it on after the alphas had attacked earlier just in case. If anyone tries to get in or leave his house, he will know about it.

Dean doesn't know and he doesn't need to. It’s just a precaution.

"Well I need to go to bed. It's been a long fucking day.", Dean says while rubbing his eyes.

The omega gets up and walks upstairs to one of Castiel's spare bedrooms. The fact that he chooses the room farthest away from Castiels room doesn’t go unnoticed.

Castiel follows Dean to the door of his room. Only for the door to be slammed in his face when he attempts to follow the omega inside. 

“Goodnight Dean...”

The alpha sighs and rests his forehead on the door. Castiel quietly locks the door behind Dean, effectively stopping him from quietly sneaking out. This way Dean will have to break down the door to get out, which will wake Castilel. It's just another precaution.

Dean will forgive him. He knows it. He really and truely believes with all of his being that Dean is his true mate. He just knows by the way his wolf is howling for his omega. He feels it in the way he always wants to be with him. He is positive. And he won't let Dean go until the omega realizes it too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Castiel blinks blearily in the dark.

_What time is it?_

Blue eyes adjust to the slightly moonlit room, and Castiel locates his alarm clock on his dresser across the room. The bright red numbers read 3:30 AM. _What woke him up?_

_eh, probably nothing._

He is just on the edge of consciousness when he hears a faint cry from down the hall. Now alert, the alpha lifts his head and strains his ears.

Another muffled sob is all Castiel needs to be instantly awake. He is up and on his feet running through the house towards Deans room in only a few seconds. There is more alphas trying to hurt his Omega! They wouldn't dare hurt him after last time.

Castiel rounds the corner and almost slips and falls with how fast his feet are moving. He lets out a worried whine when the scent of his omegas fear hits his sensitive alpha nose.

He frantically twists the doorknob to Dean's room and runs straight into the door. The still locked door that  _he_ locked.

The alpha steps back a little dazed and puts two fingers up to his nose where it has begun a steady crimson drip. Castiel  pats himself down looking for the key only to realize he was wearing boxers with no pockets.

 _Where did he put the fucking key_?!

The alpha really panics when his acute hearing picks up Dean's pitiful mumbles. “No please.... Don't send me away!"

 _Someone is trying to take Dean away_!

Castiel snarls and rams his body into the door. It splinters apart at the hinges under his strength, but he barely notices.

He is more focused on how there is no sign of anyone else in the room with Dean. The confused alpha turns his azure gaze to the bed where Dean is mumbling and thrashing around in his sleep.

The dark haired man makes his way to the distressed omega. He sits beside him on the edge of the bed, running a gentle hand through Dean's sweaty disheveled hair.

"Dean, Dean, wake up."

Dean sits up fast. His wide green eyes flicker frantically across the room. An unintentional whine slips past his trembling lips when he notices the alpha sitting at his side.

Castiel reaches out and pulls Dean into his lap. He cradles the omega close, speaking softly in his ear. "It's okay Dean. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I won't let them take you away."

He grabs the comforter off of the bed and wraps it around both himself and Dean. Dean gratefully takes the blanket and tucks it around himself with shaking hands.

Castiel wraps his arms protectively around Dean and hugs him close to his body. He buries his nose in Deans hair and quietly savors the feeling of Dean I’m his arms.

After a few minutes the tension begins to drain out of Dean’s body and the omega rests his head on Castiels shoulder.

Castiel is about to fall asleep content and warm and holding his mate, when a soft voice whispers,"My mom was killed when I was eight years old."

The sadness in Dean's voice makes the alpha's heart ache. He holds Dean a little closer and lowers his head to nuzzle the omegas face comfortingly.

"She had been walking back to her car after staying late to finish some work like she usually did. She had made it about a block from her work when an alpha named Azazel had tried to take her purse. He had probably just assumed she was another small gentle omega. But my mom wasn’t just a small gentle omega, she was a fighter.” _Like me_.

“He shot her three times in the chest because she refused to hand over her purse. She was taken away from us, from me, because of something as stupid as a _purse_.”

“It had destroyed me and my brother. But neither of us took her death as bad as our Dad did. He had put all of his energy into hunting Azazel down. He looked all across the country, far and wide, until he finally found the son of s bitch five long years later.”

”He murdered Azazel. Right then and there in cold blood. And without saying goodbye...., he put a pun to his temple and pulled the trigger.”

Castiel felt is heart break when Deans voice cracked on the word ‘goodbye’. He tightens his hold on Dean confortingly while pressing his lips to the omegas forehead.

"Me or my brother weren't around for any of this. He had dropped my brother off at my uncle Bobby's but he sent me away.” Dean is clinging to Castiel in earnest now.

”He sent me to an underground school for disobedient omegs. They beat submissiveness into omegas. They wanted to teach us that anything an alpha says, goes and if you refuse or disobey... you were beaten. Or worse, left in confinement."

"But you are the most rebellious omega I have ever met, why didn't it work on you?" Castiel whispers softly into the omegas hair.

He needed to know how Dean got through it the same person he was when he went in. Because he hadn’t been able to.

The omegas voice is reverently quiet as he whispers,"After every time I wanted to give up and submit, After every beating I was given and every time I was scared and alone in confinement, I would hear my moms voice. She would tell me not to give up. That I was stronger than them and that I could do it. She told me I would get out and everything would be okay.”

”Sure enough, four years later my uncle Bobby breaks into the camp with a few of his friends and snatch me out of my cell late at night. I remember the look on his face that night. I remember it because it was the first friendly face I saw in years.”

 He remembers his experience in alpha school. He had been sixteen.

Not eight.

Not a child.

He looks down at the omega in his arms with a new respect. It’s incredible how strong Dean really is.

Castiel hadn't been strong enough to stay himself, but Dean had been.

He shifts so he can lay flat on his back with Dean laying halfway on his chest, resting his head over the alphas heart. The omega wraps his arms around Castiel's middle and closes his eyes.

 "I'm glad you made it out of that the same person Dean. I think your perfect just the way you are."

Dean hums against him in response and a few minutes later his hum turns into soft adorable snores. He lets the rhythmic rise and fall of Dean's chest against his lull him to sleep.

 ****

Castiel feels the soft press of lips against his own and sleepily smiles. Dean's sweet apple and spice scent fills his lungs and he sighs softly into the gentle kiss.

His eyes groggily open to see the omegas long dark lashes fan across freckled cheeks inches from his own cheek. His lips are tenderly sealed over Castiels own.

Castiel brings a hand up to caress the side of Dean's neck and pull the omega closer. Dean opens up to him and Castiel groans as he runs his tongue along the seam of soft lips.

Dean pulls away before things can get too heated. He cups Castiel's cheek to silence the alphas needy whine.

"Go back to sleep Cas.", Dean whispers.

The omega tucks himself into the alphas side once more and Castiel cant help but do exactly that.

 

 ****

 

He wakes up two hours later cold and alone in his bed. The alpha sits up with his head on a swivel looking around for the omega _. Where is Dean_?

A horrible thought crosses his mind. What if Dean left while he was sleeping?

He leaps out of the guest bedroom bed and runs through the hole in the wall where the door used to be. He runs down the stairs taking them two at a time, completely missing the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. He bursts into the kitchen looking around wildly for his omega who was standing over the stove wearing a black AC/DC shirt and sweat pants, with scrambled eggs and bacon sizzling below him.

Dean looks over his shoulder at Castiel and smiles showing off his perfect white teeth and dimples. "Morning Sunshine. Where's the fire?", Dean asks amused.

The alpha stands there dazzled by Dean's smile for a second or two.

"Umm... Cas, what happened to your nose?" Deans voice is laced with genuine concern. He points at the dried blood on one of the alphas nostrils.

"Oh, I, um... fell.", he replies with pink tinted cheeks. Dean doesn’t need to know he ran into a door that he locked. He also doesn’t need to know Castiel locked him in either...

Dean gives him a look with both of his eyebrows raised and smirks at him.

Castiels stomach rumbles.

Dean must hear it because before he knew it a plate was being shoved into his hands and Dean is ushering him into the living room and onto the couch. Dean plops down next to Castiel and flips on a show about restoring classic cars. The omega snuggles close and starts to eat his breakfast.

"Do you see that 67' Shelby GT500?! She's gorgeous!"

Castiel actually didn't see it. He thought the omega next to him was much more fascinating to watch.

He has never had this before. He has ever had the quiet bonding that most families have. Not with his distant parents, not with his cold siblings, and not with any of the gold digging omegas he has ever been with. Only with Dean.

It's only another reason to never let Dean go.

 

****

 

The next couple days end up being... fun.

Something had changed the night Dean had the nightmare. He was more open and even affectionate towards Castiel. It was all new to the alpha who had never been on the receiving end of such things. They were... nice. He loved it.

He loved how Dean would smile softly at him when he would catch Castiel staring. He loved how Dean would tease and joke around with him like no one else has. He loved how the omega would throw flour in his black messy hair when Castiel would bother him in the kitchen. He loved how he was a hardass CEO most of the day, but could come home and be goofy and fun with Dean. He loved how Dean's face would light up when he would talk about the things he cared about. 

But what he loved most of all was just...

Dean.

The omega that could playfully wrestle with him over who gets the remote, binge watch shows with Castiel on something called a "Netflix", and fight over board games (THATS BULLSHIT YOU ARE SO CHEATING NOVAK! NOBODY IS THAT GOOD AT FUCKING UNO!). Dean had even chucked a pillow at him when he did finally admit to cheating the next day.

But after all of the fun and games Dean would look at him with a warm look in his eyes and they would just stare at each other for what seemed like hours. Dean would always look away with a cute blush and rub the back of neck.

This omega could be his best friend and easily be the love of his life at the same time. The only bad thing was that Luke still wanted Dean and will stop at nothing to get him. It has become an increasingly worrisome subject for Castile. He doesn’t know what he would do if Luke ever got his hands on Dean...

Castiel was so deep in thought that he failed to notice Dean sneaking up behind him.

What he did notice were the two hands that playfully shove him from behind.

Dean hops over the couch and stretches out like he owns the place. He stretches his arms up over his head and places his feet in Castiels lap.

"I am not your footrest Dean.", Castiel deadpans.

"Could've fooled me.", Dean teases while raising an eyebrow. Castiel growls and pushes Dean's feet off of his lap. 

"I am a strong and dangerous alpha, Dean. You should show me some respect.", the alpha says lowly, but playfully. 

"Is this respectful enough?", the omega replies before hitting Castiel over the head with a couch pillow. 

Castiel recovers from the unexpected attack as Dean jumps up and runs for the stairs leaving carefree laughter in his wake. It's only seconds before a delighted Castiel is chasing after the omega.

Dean is running down the hallway when the alpha catches him. Castiel is laughing as he tackles the omega to the ground.

He straddles Dean with a leg on each side of the omegas thighs. Both of his hands are on each side of Deams chest and pinning the omegas back to the floor. They stay like that, grinning at each other like a couple of fools and catch their breath. The carefree laugher dies off and they're left staring at each other with only a few inches separating them. 

Castiel can feel the blood rushing down to his cock from the thrill of the chase and having Dean pinned underneath him. The alpha's breathing is becoming ragged with want instead of exhaustion. His hands are beginning to act on their own accord. They roam around and slip beneath the Dean’s shirt to caress the soft, tan skin of his chest.

Luckily Dean doesn't seem to mind. He begins to writhe beneath his alphas wandering touch, breath hitching when a stray thumb ghosts over his nipple.

The omegas thickening scent is driving Castiel wild, his instincts are screaming at him to _fuck, mate, claim_  and they are too strong to ignore. 

The alpha gives in and licks a line up the omegas neck, who mewls in response. He starts to nuzzle Dean's neck and rub his body all over Dean to make sure his scent gets everywhere on the omega. 

 _Now if anybody dares to get close to Dean they will know exactly who he belongs to._  

Castiel sucks on the omegas neck while his hands roam over Dean's slender, but muscled body.

Dean is calling his name but,?he can't stop. He can't, even if Dean wants him to. But lucky for him Dean wasn’t saying his name. He was chanting it.

"Cas.... Cas. Fuck me. I want you to please.” 

Now _that_ he can do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Smut next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel lifts Dean off of the floor who in turn wraps his legs around the alphas waist with a needy whine. Dean tucks his head into Castiel's neck and sucks lightly over his pulse point while the alpha effortlessly carries his omega to the master bedroom.

He stumbles and almost falls when the omega bites down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave indents. The alpha lets out low a groan and bares his neck to the omega. 

Dean chuckles into the alphas skin. "Interesting..." 

Instead of elaborating the omega latches onto Castiels sensitive skin. He starts to nibble and suck his way down to  collarbone, unbuttoning his white long sleeve with long deft fingers. 

Dean pushes the alphas shirt off his broad muscular shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Castiel all but kicks in the door to his bedroom. 

Before he can throw Dean onto the bed like he wants to, the omega wiggles out of his hold and runs over to the dresser. He pulls out one of Castiel's many blue ties with a mischievous smile.

"Dean if you don't get naked and on that bed in the next ten seconds I swear I’m gonna...."

"You'll what Cas?", Dean interrupts playfully.

"You gonna punish me? Give me a spanking maybe?",the omega purrs into his ear. 

Castiel doesn’t get the chance to respond. ( not that he had the brain capacity at the moment to come up with a lucid response) He is shoved onto the bed behind him with eager hands. The second his back hits the bed he gets a lap full of horny, wonderful smelling omega.

"Cas, be a good alpha and grab onto the headboard with both hands for me.",a husky voice whispers in his ear. The alpha unquestionably does as he is told and grips the old metal headboard until his knuckles turn white.

He watches as Dean takes the navy blue tie and binds his wrists together to the bed. A soft involuntary moan escapes him when he tries and fails to free his hands.

Dean leans back and lets his eyes clouded with desire and satisfaction roam over the trussed up alpha below him.

The omega leans down and whispers,"Good boy", reverently over the alphas mouth before crashing his lips into Castiel's. Castiel groans into the teasinf kiss. He wants to devour this man, body and soul.

Dean breaks the kiss with a wet smacking sound and sits up looking absolutely debauched. His golden hair is beautifully mussed up, pupils swelling to cover almost all of the green, and his pretty, cock-sucking lips were swollen and coated in (Castiel's) spit.

Dean looks down at him with hooded eyes and smiles, playfully digging perfect white teeth into a plump lip while trailing his hands up his body and rucking up his shirt.

He can't believe this. His omega has tied him up and is teasing him, Castiel Novak, alpha and owner of Novak Corp. The very same alpha starts to whine like a pup when Dean takes his shirt off and starts pinching at his nipples.

Dean, who was grinding on him from above moans like a pornstar on one particularly harsh pinch. It’s sweet torture. Being so close to his beautiful omega, having Dean literally sitting on top of him, but still not get to have him.

He has wanted to mate and claim Dean since the very first moment he laid eyes on the omega and now he is  _so close_ , but Dean is just out of reach. 

Castiel pulls on his restraints, desperate to touch the omega who has begun to gyrate his hips teasingly on top of him. The omega delights in Castiel's struggles and trails kisses and licks down the alphas toned, naked torso.

Dean is looking up at him through thick lashes with not-so-innocent eyes. His slender fingers play with the hem of Castiel's black jeans.

Calloused hands pop the buttons to his jeans open one by one. The omega sits back on Castiel's thighs and pulls the zipper to his pants down as slowly as humanly possible, all the while staring the alpha in the eyes with a devilish smirk.

 Castiel tilts his hips up the best he can without his arms to help Dean slip off his pants. His long weeping erection finally springs free and Castile lets out a breath.

"Going commando Cas? I like that.”, Dean hums. Castiel tugs against the tie binding his hands to the bed and whines. "Dean stop teasing.", he groans lowly.

"Not yet. I want to hear the big strong alpha beg for it first.", Dean purrs. He licks a line up the underside of the alphas cock with a warm wet tongue.

 Castiel throws his head back with another needy whine. "Okay Dean fine. Please! Please, I want you so bad, please!”

Dean takes pity on the alpha with a satisfied smile and hushes him gently. "It's okay baby. All you had to do was ask. I'll take care of you alpha."

All at once Dean takes Castiel all the way into his mouth. Castiel throws his head black with a loud moan, white knuckling the headboard and making it groan in his grip.

The omega swirls his tongue skillfully around the head of Castiel's cock. He hollows his cheeks and takes it all the way in. Dean wraps his hand around the length he can't fit in his mouth and strokes it while the alpha above him is helplessly moaning out his pleasure.

Castiel is almost alarmed that he is going to knot Deans mouth at any second. Lucky for him (or unlucky) Dean pops off and gets up to undress. A low impatient whine escapes his lips at the leisure pace. If he were free he would be ripping the cloths off the omegas body and pinning him to the bed no questions asked. Dean just chuckles and wiggles his hips to further Castiels torture. 

The sweet sweet torture that is Dean Winchester stripping. Just for him. Every beautiful freckle of his delectable body bare for Castiels eyes only.

_Dean is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_

The now naked omega settles himself in his spot on top of Castiel and kneels above him. He reaches around himself and brings his fingers back coated in clear, intoxicating slick. The fingers brush his upperlip, leaving a trail of the clear substance for the alpha to taste. He swipes his tongue over it and moans.

Castiel would take Dean's slick over drugs any day.

The alpha red leaks into his eyes as he takes in the taste of young, beautiful, and fertile omega. He sucks the omegas fingers into his mouth hoping to taste the the sweet dripping ambrosia.

Dean withdraws his hand and brings it back behind him. His hand stays behind him and his mouth pops open gently. Soft moans tumble from his swollen red lips, and Castile can clearly see his arm flexing behind him as he readies himself.

It only takes a second for Castiels brain to short circuit. Watching Dean fuck himself on his fingers was better than any porn you could find. Slick is beginning to trickle into his abdomen below Dean. The scent is becoming so powerful that Castiel can’t ignore it anymore.

Above him Dean is coming apart too. A pretty flush is spread across his face, highlighting an array of golden freckles. The sweetest moans are falling from his lips along with pleads for Castiel. 

"Alpha... so hot... You’re my wet dream come true Cas. Look at you, tied up and begging. You. A strong sexy alpha. At my mercy. I’ve wanted this so bad. For so long...”

The alpha snarles and pulls hard. With one final sigh of defeat the tie snaps, and Castiels hands are free. In one fluid motion he grips himself with one hand, Deans hip in the other, and thrusts.

 The alphas eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans. The feeling of finally being inside of Dean, his mate, is to great for words.

The omega begins coaxing him into action with a gentle roll of his hips in Castiel's hands. He grinds upwards in slow rhythmic rolls of his body.

With Dean's moans of encouragement Castiel picks up the pace. He sits up with his front flush with Dean's so he can growl in the omegas ear. "You will never need another alpha ever again because I'm going to make you so happy, and I'm going to love you, and I'm going to treat you like you deserve. You belong to _me_. You were made for _me_ andonly _me_. You are mine..... and I am yours." 

The alpha punctuates every sentence with short, sharp thrusts that nail Deans sweet spot dead on. 

Castiel reaches between them and strokes Dean's neglected cock. After only a few strokes Dean throws his head back with a wordless cry, painting both of their stomachs with white. 

It wasn't the clenching from the omegas climax that made Castiel follow him off the edge. It was the way Dean looked.

It was the way his mossy green eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was parted in ecstasy. Castiel is definetly saving that to his ‘spank bank’ as Gabriel would say.

But what really does it for him is the way Dean’s eyes open, full of adoration and look into his own. As if they were already mates.

He feels his knot catch deep inside of the omega, spilling his seed and claiming Dean inside and out. He lurches forward in a perfectly planned 'heat of the moment' and sinks his teeth as deeply as he can in Dean's neck.

His mouth fills with the metallic taste of blood as A deep and beautiful bond connects him to his omega.

To Castiel's complete and utter surprise Dean leans forward and bites him right back. Claiming Castiel as his and vise versa. Tha alpha holds his mate in his arms completely stunned but... pleased.

No, not pleased. Estatic.

Dean mated him back. Dean wanted him as a mate too.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean protectively, sticking his nose into his mates hair and breathing deeply. He already can detect the change in Deans scent. The green apples and cinnamon now have a hint of pine from Castiel.

The alpha let’s out a happy rumble, as close to a purr as he can get. Castiel lays there sated, and falls asleep holding his mate thinking he finally had what was missing in his life before.

****

Castiel wakes up alone again. But this time he doesn't panic, his mate is probably making breakfast again.

He smiles a goofy smile at the thought and makes his way downstairs again. He rounds the corner to the kitchen with his smile still firmly in place. It’s empty. The alpha continues to search for his mate calmly. He becomes a little less calm with every room he checks wth no sign of Dean.

He makes his way throughout his whole house and still no Dean. Now he panics. He runs back to the kitchen and actually looks around this time.

Deans scent is here. It’s mixed with something else, something familiar. He can't put his finger on what it is.

The mirror that was on the kitchen wall is now shattered on the floor and the door in the living room is cracked open slightly. 

The alpha's stomach drops but he refuses to acknowledge it. He won’t acknowledge what has happened.

Dean didn't want to be mated to him. Castiel had crossed the last line when he mated the omega without his consent. Dean had woken up mates to an alpha like Castiel and escaped at the first opportunity. Dean probably hates him. His mate doesn't want to be with him.

Castiels grief hits him like a tidal wave.

Dean didn't want to be with him. 

He stares at the door not knowing what to do and comes to a decision.

If his mate really didn’t want to be with him, then he won’t force him.

With a heart stinging with rejection, Castiel slowly sinks to the floor and lets Dean go.

 

*EARLIER THIS MORNING*

 

 Dean wakes up with some kind of octopus attached to him.  _Shit where am I?_

The omega snaps his eyes open and frantically looks around. Apparently the octopus is actually a very clingy alpha cuddling him.

A blue-eyed, dark haired, ruggedly good looking, different smelling alpha. Different smelling?

Dean leans forward and takes a good whiff of Castiels scent. Huh, Cas' scent got sweeter over night. It had a little twist of spice mixed in with the engine oil and leather.

It was strange, and really addictive. 

Dean leans in to sniff the alpha again before tearing himself away and out of bed. 

The first thing he realizes is damn he is sore. The next thing he realizes as he climbs out of his cozy spot in the alphas arms, is that he is very naked. Wait.

Holy shit how could he forget? 

The way Castiel had snapped that tie...

_Damn his alpha was strong._

Dean looks down at the dark, finger shaped bruises on his hips. 

_And his alpha is a possessive bastard._

Dean slips on his discarded sweatpants and one of Castiel's shirts. It was way too big covered in his alphas scent. Perfect.

Dean looks over to the sleeping alpha with a soft smile. His alpha.... _HIS_. Deans eyes shoot to the alphas neck where a bloody bite was sitting proudly.

One of his hands reaches up to his neck to feel around for a bite. Dean runs as quietly as he can to the mirror in the kitchen and gasps at his reflection. A big impressive bite was on the left side of his neck covered in dried blood. A symbol of his life long bond to the alpha upstairs. Holy shit... He was mated.

Dean stares at his reflection waiting for the panic to hit him. He waits and waits for the nerve wracking stress that comes with a serious commitment. 

It never comes.  No freak out. No lashing out at people. Nothing.

Not even a single regret.

A smile tugs on the mouth of the reflection staring back at him. The small smirk turns into a full blown smile followed by a disbelieving chuckle. 

He is mated to Castiel, and he has never been happier.

Cas is a good person, he just makes mistakes. Given that they are pretty big mistakes.... But he is sweet, and funny, and fun to be around.

He actually treats Dean like an equal and not like he’s just an omega. He is strong and gentle when he wants to be.

He’s everything Dean has ever wanted in a mate.

He’s somebody Dean wants to raise kids with someday. He’s someone Dean can trust, Someone he could love. 

Someone he’s already in love with.

So no. Dean wasn't freaked out about being mated. He is happier than he has ever been.

Dean couldn’t help smiling like an idiot at his reflection, and completely missing the person walking up behind him. He finally does notice when the floor behind him creeks. But it’s already too late.

He looks up and sees a familiar, and unwelcome face standing behind him in the mirror.

"You have the newly mated glow pretty omega. Too bad it won't last.",Luke hisses in his ear.

Dean spins, but not before a rag doused in chloroform covers his mouth. He struggles the best he can, knocking the mirror off the wall and getting a few weak hits in here and there. But his mind was getting groggy and his body was getting sluggish and sleepy. 

The last thing he hears is,"That's right pretty omega. Go to sleep."

His vision fades into darkness, and he slips into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is some blood and gore.

 Dean regains consciousness slowly. His eyelashes flutter lazily above his cheeks as he blinks. He moves to rub his eyes, but is stoped short when his hands only move about an inch from where they are tied above his head. Wait... He doesn't remember Cas tying him up last night.

Green eyes fully open to look around at the blurry white room and then flick up to his bound wrists.

This isn't right. Why can't his eyes eyes focus on anything? And most importantly where’s Cas? He whines pitifully for his mate.

"I'm afraid Castiel isn't here little omega." The unfamiliar voice coos at him from the other side of the room.

 He catches the scent of sour milk and smoke at the same moment his eyes land on a fuzzy figure across the room. Definetly a male alpha.

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head."

Dean visibly recoils from the alphas words. He turns his head to the side where the alphas scent is the least strongest.

The action drags a rough chuckle from the man who has walked over and is now leaning over him. "Now Dean, no need to be rude."

The strange man leans closer and drags something cold and metallic down his cheek. He feels something warm and thick run down his face and drip from his chin. 

Yup, definetly a knife.... and that’s definetly blood.

 "I suppose you're going to want to put a name to the face you can't quite see yet."  The man takes a seat casually next to the table Dean is shackled to. 

"You can call me Alistair, pretty boy.", the man purrs. He raked his dark eyes over Dean's pliant body. 

"Oh and I suppose you want to know why you feel all fuzzy. Well, that would be the drugs we pumped into your delectable body to keep you sleeping like a cute little kitten. You've been out for a couple of days." His twisted nasally voice was getting under Dean's skin.

"It was an experimental drug so there  are some side effects. More specifically you probably won't be able to see anything for a while. You’re going to have trouble focusing on anything for too long, but don't worry. They’ll wear off soon. Maybe."

When Dean doesn't reply the man keeps talking.

"Do you like this song?"

He stands up and walks over to a phone hooked up to a pair of speakers somewhere behind Dean. He twists the small knob on the radio to turn up the volume. The song 'Hotel California' by The Eagles filters softly through the room. Dean does actually like this song.

Or he did at least.

"Do you know it's not actually about a hotel? It's about going to hell. Just listen closely to the lyrics.” Alastair says, circling Dean like a predator circles it's prey. 

"It even mentions the 'night man', or Lucifer if you will-" The door opens and Luke walks in cutting Alastair off.

"Well speak of the _devil_.", Alastair snickers.

Luke walks over to the table and looks down at Dean with an odd expression. But before he can say anything Dean speaks. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap me to just to talk.",Dean says with a raspy voice.

For some reason his defiance makes Alastairs mouth twitch upwards in a maniacal smile.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, we actually just want _you_ to talk. We want information about your little gang. Specifically we need to know exactly how much you and your buddies know. I'm just passing the time until those drugs of ours wear off. I want you to feel it when I dig my knife in that pretty face of yours." He trails a finger through the blood on Dean's face, drawing morbid swirls over the freckles there.

"Our omega is still drugged up isn't he? So he won't mind if I do this..." Luke trails off as he leans closer and closer to the omega strapped to the table.

 Before Dean can even wrap his drug riddled mind around what is going on, a pair of lips press against his own pliant ones. A firm hand cupping his face holds him still as Luke begins to kiss him with a passion. 

He may feel fuzzy and not be fully aware of what is happening, but something inside of him is screaming NO NO NO WRONG ALPHA WRONG.

The fog in his eyes clears enough to see blonde hair. Cas doesn’t have blonde hair!

Dean tries to turn his head away but to no prevail. The hand on his face steadily holds him still. 

Luke pulls back but is still looking down at him like he was a starving man and Dean was a bacon cheeseburger. It made Dean want to throw up. 

"You taste so sweet Dean. You would be perfect if you didn't already reek of my brother." The hungry but fond look on his face morphs into a snarl as he spits out the last word like it was a curse.

"Oh well....I should have claimed you when I had the chance.", Luke says wistfully. A regretful look passes over his admittedly handsome face.

His mood swings are really starting to give Dean whiplash. 

"Well I'll leave you to it Alastair. Report back to me if he says anything good. And maybe give him some drugs later in case I might want more kisses.", he says and winks at the other alpha who's expression goes from disinterested to gleeful.

Luke runs a hand softly through Dean's hair. He takes one last lingering look at the confused omega before he turns and swaggers out of the room.

"Well that was interesting. I think he is just a tad butthurt that you're already mated.", Alastair smirks at him. 

Dean grimaces. The very idea of being with Luke makes him sick.

"Anywho.... I think it's time we had a little fun don't you? I think we should start with where those friends of yours are?", Alastair smiles down at him with his disgusting yellow teeth.

Dean looks up at him defiantly and makes a point by pressing his lips together. He would rather die than tell that evil bastard anything.

"What can I say Dean. You don’t disappoint.", Alastair grins. "Now for the fun part."

He grabs a box from underneath the table Dean is strapped to. He pulls out several sharp instruments and three very concerning syringes. 

"Perfect.", he breathes reverently. Alastair holds up a wicked looking barbed hook to the light.

He puts down the hook and walks behind the table and says,"So we can drown out your screams.", before cranking the speakers up to almost full volume.

That is the very moment Dean's brain begins to clear and his eyes finally adjust. Now he starts to REALLY panic. 

No. Calm down. it for Sammy. Be strong for Mom. Survive for Cas. 

He repeats these three things over and over in his head, willing himself not to think about the crazy man with a box of torture instruments beside him.

He doesn't even have a chance to steel himself before an old scalpel is being plunged into his thigh.

Fingernails break the skin of his palms as Dean clenches his fists to keep from screaming his agony.

_**Do it for Sammy.** _

The scalpel is yanked out and replaced with burning salt being pushed into the new wound.

He clenches his fists even tighter causing blood to drip down his arm. He gnashes his teeth to keep quiet as a single tear runs down his face.

_**Be strong for Mom**. _

Dean tries and fails to recover from the pain. Now Alastair picks up the the daunting silver hook. The sharp barb drags down Dean's arm, teasing him with the drag of the cold steel across his yielding flesh.

Without a single warning the hook stops journey across his body and leaves his skin, just to come back and sink into the upper part of his arm. 

Dean loses all control and screams. The  hooks barb comes out the other side of his bicep, and his vision goes white from the intense pain. He screams and screams while tears stream from his eyes. 

_**Survive for Cas.** _

 

****

 

 

After days of silence, Castiel hears a loud bang and a crash from downstairs. It sounds as if someone had just kicked in the lock on his front door. Someone was letting themselves in. Again.

Castiel could honestly care less. 

It was probably Luke's henchmen looking for an omega that isn't here. The omega that had brought joy and fun into his life, and then left like it was _nothing_. The omega that was his mate, and still left like Castiel was _nothing_.

That omega has a name, but a name that's too painful to even think.

Castiel merely lifts his head at the loud crashes coming from downstairs. He hasn't moved in the last couple days and he isn't going to start now. 

So what if people are breaking into his home? Let them. They could break and take whatever they want. The only thing that has ever really mattered to him is already gone. He’s gone.

Frantic footsteps and breaking glass follow the sound of his door being thrown aside. Whoever it is starts to search all of the rooms in the house. Oddly enough it only sounds like one person.

The footsteps stomp up the stairs as Castiel weakly lays his head back down on his pillow. He closes his eyes and waits for whoever it is to discover him.

Maybe when they find him they’ll put him out of his misery. Because that’s exactly what his life is without Dean. Misery.

Castiel has barely moved after that morning. He lays on his cold bed in his dark, dreary room and stares numbly at the wall. He doesn't eat, doesn't shower. He just waits for his body to shut down. 

He barely sleeps and when he does he dreams of a beautiful face with brilliant green eyes and soft lips that part in a dazzling smile just for him. He dreams of Dean coming home and kissing him, telling him he is sorry he left. That he will never leave again. He dreams of holding Dean from behind, tucking his face into his mates neck. He wraps his arms around Dean and places his hands protectively over his mates swollen belly. He can almost smell Dean's scent. He can almost hear his laughter.

And then he wakes up...

For one blissful second everything is okay. But it takes just a second to realize he is clutching Dean's pillow and not the omega himself. Agony and sorrow come back with a vengeance and he goes back to another day of blankly staring at the wall.

He would much rather die by the hands of Luke or one of his henchmen than carry on like this. 

The door to his bedroom is kicked in and he feels the cold barrel of a gun pressing against his temple.

Why does everybody kick his doors down? Why can't they just open them and walk through like normal people?

The alpha blinks his eyes open and huffs with mild annoyance, as if the man had a banana pointed at his head and not a loaded pistol.

The click that signals the pistol being cocked causes Castiel glance upward. Looking down at him with an absolute 'don't fuck with me' no bullshit expression, is Sam Winchester.

 "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain where my brother is and I suggest you start now." Sam looks coldly down at Castiel, pressing the gun harder against his temple.

"He left Sam. He walked out before I woke up one morning a few days ago...", he says softy with a deep raspy voice.

Sam lets out a frustrated huff.

"He called me saying that he was happy and he doesn't want to leave and not to come get him. That was a week ago. I haven't heard from him since and he said he would check in everyday. He would have told me if had left. So where is my brother?", the other alphas voice raises slightly.

Castiel's brain began to work. If what Sam is saying is true and Dean didn't want to leave... then that means he didn't. At least not willingly.

 _Oh my god_.

Castiel goes from depressed to alive in an instant. He jumps out of bed with new energy, surprising Sam who was still pointing a gun at him.

"Sam do you know what this means?!",he asks hurriedly. "Dean was taken and he has been gone for almost a week! We need to go get him now!", he almost shouts.

Something about Castiel's reaction must convince Sam that he is telling the truth, because the other alpha is fumbling to put the gun away. Castiel runs out of his room slightly dizzy from not moving at all for days. He ignores the dizziness as he grabs new clothes and fumbles them on as he runs down the stairs. He doesn't have time to be dizzy, he has an omega to save.

Castiel suddenly freezes.

Dean has been captured for almost a week. What if its been too long? What is he’s to late?

No. They can't be. Dean will be alright, and if he isn't.... Castiel will personally kill every single person who works for Luke before going after his brother himself.

 Sam comes running down the stairs In a flurry of long shiny hair and frantic too long limbs. "I just called Charlie and she said she is sending reinforcements to the warehouse as we speak, but we don't have time to wait. We have to go now.",he says trying to catch his breath.

"Lets go then.",Castiel says. He wants to get there as soon as possible.

"Castiel wait."

Castiel turns with a impatient growl. 

"You're mated.",Sam says with eyes trained on the Dean-sized bite on his neck.

 Castiel just nods.

" ...and you care about him..?"

"I love him.",Castiel says softy.

Sam just looks at him with calculating look for a long moment before nodding to himself with a small smile.

"Okay. Then lets get him back."

 

****

 

They were drifting around a turn in the beautiful classic car Dean had been driving a few weeks ago. It felt good doing the rescuing instead of the imprisoning. It was new for Castiel to be one of the good guys. He liked the feeling. He liked the excitment of helping others and putting bad people in their place. 

But to Castiel one feeling rose above all the others. The buzz of happiness and excitement of being reunited with his mate. He missed Dean so much.

Sam coughs abruptly, breaking through Castiels thoughts.

"Listen Cas, growing up I didnt have much. Hell I didn't even have parents. But I had Dean, and he made up for everything. He was my best friend, parent, and the best older brother anyone could ask for. He defended me from bullies at school and made mac and cheese for me at home....."

Castiel can see by the adoring look on Sam's face that he idolizes his big brother. Castile could tell Sam would do anything to make sure Dean was okay.

"The point is Dean did everything for me, and I would do anything for him. If that means breaking him out of jail then that's what I'll do. So if I even think you aren't treating him right....."

Sam trails off to let his point sink in, and it does. Castiel reads him loud and clear. The alpha may be younger than him but Sam can be quite intimidating when he wants to be.

"He doesn't deserve all of this. He doesn't deserve any of the crap he was put through. So treat him right okay? Like royalty." 

Sam finishes with one last hard look in Castiel's direction, slamming his foot down on the brakes. The Impala skids to a halt in the gravel. Sam flings the door open and is running towards the warehouse before the car is fully stopped. He jumps out of the car, almost falling in his excitement. He is ready to kick some ass. Luke is going to be sorry he ever got between him and his omega. Very sorry.

Sam stops to hand him a Walkie-talkie. "We’re going to have to split up if we want to find Dean as fast as possible. Let me know if you find him. We don't want them to know we’re here so be stealthy.", the younger alpha says in an all business tone.

As soon as Castiel grabs the other Walkie-talkie Sam is disappearing through the front door. He’s as anxious to see Dean as Castiel is. 

 Castiel follows him through the door, but Sam is nowhere to be seen when he finally gets inside. Kid works fast. 

Castiel scents the air. Sam's scent is stronger to the right, so Castiel goes left. He walks as quietly as he can on the cold stone floor past the portion of the warehouse with the caged omegas and into the back rooms.

There is a long hallway that leads to four different rooms. Four rooms that could have Dean in them. The alpha practically rips the first wooden door off Its hinges.  He sprits into the room and runs right into a strange man.

This man is an alpha. A disgusting one. His apearence isn't what disgusts Castiel, he can practically smell the pain and deception in this mans scent. Something about this man made Castiel uneasy. 

A tingle of dread ran down his spine. He had a terrible suspicion it had something to do with the bloodstains on the mans clothes. Freash ones. 

The last thing Castiel notices is what finally makes the blood drain from his face. Dean's scent. The sweet smell of apples and cinnamon is clinging to the man who is now smiling at him with a knowing look. 

It somehow makes Castiels blood boil and run cold at the same time.

The evil man takes his stunned silence as an invitation to talk. "I take it you can smell the omega on me? Don't worry. It's probably all of his blood on my clothes. We didn't do anything if that’s what you're worried about. Luke on the other hand..."

Castiel interupts him with a loud, fierce snarl. 

Castiel takes a step forward, alpha red leaking into his irises in a warning. A warning the other man foolishly ignores. The other alpha stands his ground as Castiel walks and gets up into his face, baring his teeth.

"Oh? Which part of that didn't you like? The part where your brother was kissing on your mate? Or the part where I tied the omega down and carved him up like the Thanksgiving T-"

"That's enough!",Castiel snarles. He bringing his hands up to wrap around the other alphas chin and the back of his neck. It’s so fast that the man doesn't even have time to react before Castiel is twisting with a sharp, powerful jerk of his arms. Dark eyes morph from shock to lifeless and unseeing in seconds. His body falls to Castiel's feet on the stone floor, neck twisted to a sharp unnatural angle.

As he is stepping over the mans lifeless body and out the door, he hears static coming from the walkie-talkie in his pocket. Castiels heart stops in his chest as Sam’s frantic voice echoed through the hallway.

"Castiel?... Oh god Cas I found him....", Sam chokes out, sounding like he’s close to tears. 

"Sam?! Is he okay?? Please tell me he's okay! PLEASE!",the alpha pleads into the little black radio.

"I-I don't know.... There’s so much blood. It's everywhere I can't even find where it's coming from....", Sam sobs through the static. 

"Tell me where you are! Right now I'm coming to you! Listen to me Sam!! Tell me he’s okay!",Castiel shouts, voice cracking on the last word.

Sams response is cut off when a hand rips the little black radio from him and throws it to the floor, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Too bad you killed the only person who knew exactly how hurt the omega is." His brothers cold voice echos through the hallway. Castiel snaps his head up to shoot his brother a look of pure hatred. 

"Why are you doing this Luke? We’re family for Christs sake!", Castiel shouts. 

"What does everyone see in you Cas?" Luke sneers.

”You were always the favorite you know that? Daddy’s little favorite. Why else would he pick you to take over the family business? You’re still his favorite you know. Even after you said no to him. How pathetic is that?”

”But of coarse everything just has to fall into your perfect little lap, doesn’t it? Your stupid company makes millions... and of coarse you have pretty little Dean, Who you did nothing to deserve by the way.”

”What’s your point Luke?”,Castiel snaps impatiently.

“I just wanted one thing to go wrong for you, just one. So I thought to myself, ‘What does Castiel have that I want?”

”Dean.”

”Bingo. Pretty little Dean just happens to tickle my fancy. Can you believe that Cas? Out of all those pretty omegas in my warehouse... “Luke trails off with an irritating smirk. Castiel is surprised that Luke doesn’t drop dead from the seething look he is giving him.

”All I had to do was get you out of the picture, because I can’t mate him if your still alive. So I was going to wait until you died of rejection and then make him mine.”

 "You’re going to kill me and take my mate because of some petty sibling jealously?!” Castiel is shouting and he doesn’t care. He has no idea what Luke has done to Dean and his nerves can’t take it. He needs to find Dean _now_.

 "Yes exactly.",Luke says nonchalantly. He rushes out the door to the hallway before Castiel can walk over and strangle him. A heavy steel barricade of a door is slammed and locked, trapping Castiel in the plain hallway.

"Sorry brother. No hard feelings." Luke’s muffled voice sounds through the door just as the sound of his footsteps begin and get further and further away.

"LUKE STOP YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON DEANS HEAD I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME. I WILL KILL YOU!",Castiel screams at the metal door.

His wolf is furious, snarling, telling him to get to his mate or die trying. So Castiel listens to it. He slams his body into the metal door with everything he has. He may be weak from a weeks worth of not eating or drinking, but the thought of his mate in danger gives him strength. He repeatedly rams his body into the door until with one final full bodied slam, it groans and falls to the floor.

Castiel scrambles off the floor and runs full speed down to the other end of the warehouse. He explodes through another metal door identical to the one he had just knocked down, adrenaline flooding through his veins.

He runs into a large plain room and stops cold in his tracks. It's spacious with blank white walls and nothing else but a large table, a desk, and a couple chairs. Nothing out of the ordinary... except the omega standing in the middle of the ordinary room who is anything but.

Castiel is hyper focused on Dean. For a blissful minute all he can see are those stunning green eyes that he has missed so much. He lets the scent of apples and spice fill his senses, calming him in a way only Dean’s scent can. 

Castiel wants to jump for joy. He wants to run over and embrace Dean in his arms and never let go, and he almost does. But then the scent of pain and fear hits him like a Mak truck and he is violently ripped out of his daydream. 

He blinks a couple times. He begins to notice that Dean wasn't just standing in the middle of a room, he was leaning heavily on someone. Sam.

He looks back around the room and sees the plain walls and furniture from before are splattered with crimson. Blood. _Dean's_ blood.

He snaps his eyes back over to the omega and realizes why Dean's eyes looks so incredibly bright green. The deep red color was dripping all over his face makes the green of his eyes standout.

He drags his gaze from Dean's beautiful as ever face and down his broken and battered body. His left arm is in a makeshift sling, that looks suspiciously like Sam’s sweatshirt, that has what looks like a giant hook protruding out of it. His right arm is pressing against a long horizontal cut in his stomach, looking like a desperate attempt at keeping his insides _inside_.

Castiel can't tell exactly how hurt Dean is, but by the way his clothes are clinging to his body with blood and from the wounds he can see, they need to get Dean to a hospital before it's too late.

"Took you long enough.", Luke’s voice rings out.

Castiels head snaps in the direction of his brothers voice. Luke was standing a little in front and to the left of the brother. In his hand was a gun raised high and ready to fire.

"You see I was thinking to myself that killing you and taking your mate wasn't good enough. I figured I can sacrifice an omega to see you suffer.”

Time stands still. Luke's finger slowly begins to squeeze the trigger of his gun. The barrel is aimed at Dean who is too injured to get away. Sam tries to move Dean out of the way as gently as he can, but with somebody who is _literally_ holding themselves together, it’s not fast enough. The hammer of the gun hits the bullet and sends it straight to Dean's heart.

Except it doesn't reach Dean's heart.

Castiel didn't even realize his feet were moving, but they aren't anymore. They crumple underneath him, taking him with them to the floor. Blood oozes from the hole in his chest as he descends to the hard ground. 

The very first thing he does when he settles upon the cold stone floor is look up at Dean. A small smile spreads across the alphas face.

Dean, who is okay. His mate that he would do anything for.

Like step in front of a bullet.

His vision starts to blur but he can still see Dean's lovely face looking down at him. A single tear is sliding down his flawless freckled cheek and through the blood.

He hears Dean's rich baritone voice. "Cas...? CAS! NO, NO, NO, CAS! PLEASE NO!"

Then he hears sirens in the distance and a commotion coming from outside. 

He feels a warm loving hand cup his cheek. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Luci has a little crush on Dean? Or is he just a hateful bastard?  
> Just wondering what you think...


	9. Chapter 9

The sleek black car tore down the abandoned highway. Howling wind roared and whipped against the Impala as it ate up the miles on the unknown road. The chevy purred, running better than it had when it was brand new thanks to the meticulous care it received from its owner over the years.

Its owner was drumming his fingers against the worn leather of the steering wheel and humming along with 'stairway to heaven'. The simple melody was playing softly, but was somehow still enough to drown out the thundering engine. 

The tall beige grass on the side of the road was blown backwards as the chevy flew past. Not a single tree nor a single soul could be found. Only the sea of long dead grass could be seen. It swayed back and fourth in the breeze like the ocean tide.

It all went by in a blur to Dean who has his gaze focused on the yellow lines flying by. A quick flash of color came and was gone from the corner of his eye and was enough to break his trance. Smoke was billowing from the Impala's tires as it skidded to a halt. Dean threw himself out of his car and wildly looked around.

He ran into the waist high grass looking back and fourth for any sign of color, pushing the tall grass apart with his hands to make it easier to walk through.

He had only gone about ten feet from his car but when he turned around. To his despair the highway was gone and so was his beloved car, replaced with miles and miles of dead grass.

He looked back and fourth, turning in frantic circles just looking for anything other than the dead grass. A panicked tear runs down his face and the field of grass becomes blurry.

"Dean."

He freezes, even his tears are shocked into stopping. The wind carries a familiar voice with it now. He turns around slowly almost afraid of what is surely just a cruel trick. Or maybe he has finally lost it, because just two feet away stands his deceased mother, young and beautiful like he remembers her all of those years ago.

“Mom...?"

"Hey baby.", she says with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"MOM!", Dean sobs as he launches himself into her arms. He burys his nose in her dirty blonde curls and breathes in the scent that he has missed every single day for almost 15 years.

Wildflowers and honey. Just like when he was little.

"I missed you so much.", Dean whisper is full of the pain and longing of an eight year old.

”I missed you so much Dee. But I’ve been watching you and—“

"I heard you.", Dean interrupts softy. "I heard you at the obedience camp, Mom."

Identical pairs of green eyes shine with unshed tears as they hold each other until Dean laughs, ruining the moment.

"No offense mom, but if I cry one more time this week I might grow a vagina.", Dean says gruffly, trying to hold together his weakened masculinity.

"Dean Winchester don't try to act all tough around me, I used to cut the crusts off of your PB&J’s.”,Mary says sternly.

Her pleasant face grows more serious when she adds,"Listen to me Dean. You have to go back.”

”Go back? But—“

”Listen to me sweetie. It’s not your time yet. Besides you have a mate to look after now.” She steps back with a bittersweet laugh and holds him at arms length with a tear trailing down her lightly freckled cheeks.

"You grew up into such a beautiful young man. I'm so proud of you.", she whispers.

" _We_ are so proud of you.", a deep voice calls.

Dean looks over his mothers shoulder with widening mossy eyes to were the highway has reappeared along with his baby. But the thing that makes Deans mouth pop open in shock is the man casually leaning up against the classic chevy like it was just any other day, dark hair carefree and , brown eyes shining, and a bright smile on his face that Dean hasn't seen since his mother died.

John Winchester.

"Hey Dad.", he says softly, voice cracking on the last syllable.

"Hey, son.", he smiles while walking towards Dean. "Have you been taking care of my car?"

Dean laughs, of coarse thing the asshole asks about is his car. "Yes, Sir.", Dean smiles.

"That's my boy.", John laughs and clasps his son on the shoulder. Mary smiles at her mate and puts a hand on Dean's other shoulder. 

"It's not your time Dean. You have a life and a family waiting for you.", Mary says with a soft smile.

"You have our blessing by the way.", his father adds with a smirk.

Dean blushes and looks to his mom who has a matching smirk on her face.

"But he tried to buy me!", Dean blurts and instantly regrets it because he blushes harder. 

"But aren't you glad he did?",his Mom answers.

Dean opens his mouth and closes it a few times doing his best impression of a fish before it dawns on him.

"I-Yeah... Yeah I am!", Dean says with a growing smile.

"Well what are you waiting for, boy! Go get him before it's too late.", John says while slapping him on the back. 

Dean skips to the Impala through the tall tan grass and looks back one last time at his parents with a frown and a crinkle in between his eyebrows.

"You'll see us again Dean, just not for a while.",his mother says softly, and somehow Dean can hear her perfectly from his car.

He smiles over the grass at them and gets into the Impala. He starts the car and revs the engine, turning back to where his parents were standing seconds ago, only to stare across endless miles of dead grass. They were gone as quickly as they came.

The Impala is facing the way he cane from, now all he needs to do is drive. 

"I'm going home.", he whispers to himself.

***

Castiel stares blankly at the pale blue walls of the hospital room. He hasn't looked away or lifted his head off of the scratchy hospital bedding of Dean's bed in what feels like hours, but it's only been nine minutes and seventeen seconds since his mate has died. He can't find it in himself to move or look over at his mate. He just can't do it.

His knees ache from where he is sitting on them on the hard linoleum floor, he had thrown his chair away when they turned off the machines that were hooked up to Dean. 

Sam had stormed out when the doctors had pronounced him dead, saying his internal organs had failed from blood loss. They had been pumping blood through him for days but his body wasn't accepting it, and he had to be kept alive through machines that had breathed for him and had done other bodily functions.

They had rushed Castiel into surgery a couple days before, extracting the bullet from just behind one of his ribs and on the outside of his lung. 

He had woken up from surgery two days later and demanded to see his mate. The doctors had told him he wasn't safe to walk so he demanded they put him in a wheel chair. When they had refused again, he had gotten out of bed and painfully walked himself all the way to Dean's room and he hasn't left his side since not even now. 

Dean was cut up pretty badly but was healing for the most part. The worst injury was his left arm. The surgeons spent hours getting the hook out, sawing off the barb and trying to stop him from bleeding out of his arm while other doctors stitched up the more severe cuts all along his body.

If dead had lived he would have had only seventy percent mobility it his left arm.

Castiel sobs quietly once more, causing a firework of pain to explode in his chest where the bullet had been taken out.

It was all his fault, he had been moping in his bed while Dean was tortured and bleeding at the hands of Luke. Another tear slides down his cheek and drips down onto the plain white floor.

 A flurry of movement from the bed makes the alpha jump back and land on his ass on the floor in the middle of the room. 

Dean had shot up in his hospital bed, sucking in oxygen in long deep breaths. Several cuts had opened up in his sudden movements but he didn't seem to notice. 

Castiel was still sitting on his ass in the middle of the floor looking up at a very _alive_ Dean. His eyes were so wide they looked like they are about to pop out of his head. 

Dean looks around the room with a confused look on his beautiful, oh so beautiful face, obviously not knowing where he is or what was happening. 

Finally the omega looked down at his mate who was flat on his ass on the floor.

"Cas? What are you doing on the floor?", Dean says in a weak raspy voice.

Castiel just looks up at his mate, who was dead five minutes ago, who is looking at him as if _he_ is the weird one in this situation. He feels more tears slide down his face as he throws his head back and laughs joyfully, still sitting on the floor. 

He jumps up, wincing a little from the pain, and throws himself at his mate. Dean cries out softly when Castiel disturbs many of his injuries but he holds the alpha back as close as he can. 

Castiel feels a leftover tear escape his eye and land into Dean's hair as he buries his nose in the soft tufts and inhales as much of his mates scent as his injured lungs will let him.

"I swear to god Dean I am never letting you out of my sight as long as I live.", Castiel whispers while Dean laughs. 

"That's fine with me Cas."

 

* MEANWHILE IN PRISON *

 

Luke knew as he soon as he saw the jury that he was fucked. He may have the finest lawyers in all of Kansas but he knew a jury full of fucking omegas weren't going to go easy on him.

He sneers at the guard who shoves him into his new cell and slides the barred doors into place with a very permanent sounding click.

He flips the guard his middle finger and slaunters over to the unoccupied bed. The other bed holds a large alpha with flat black hair, yellow teeth, and a pinched face wearing an orange outfit not unlike his. He sits up and fixes Luke with an unforgiving glare.

"You're the man who enslaves omegas.", the alpha growls.

"Yeah. What's it to you?",Luke sneers.

"My sister is an omega.", the alpha says while sitting up in his prison issued cot.

"Well good for her.", Luke snarks, studying his fingernails.

"She was one of the omegas they found in your prison cells.", the alpha says calmly, voice is cold and hard.

Well this isn't good.

Luke looks up suddenly alarmed. The alpha has stood up and if Luke was a betting man (he is) he would say this man was easily 6’5.

"Alright, take it easy now..."

Luke holds his hands up placatingly while the alpha advances, cornering him in their cell.

"HEY! GUARDS! HELP!", Luke yells at the guard who is standing with his back to the cell. 

The guard, who just so happens to be an omega, looks dispassionately back at them. He looks directly at Luke and smirks. The guard turns and walks away whistling a happy tune and twirling his keys as if nothing was happening.

"No one cares asshole.", the alpha laughs. He clamps a large hand down on the back of his neck, making the weaker alpha freeze and go limp in his hold. 

“You sold countless omegas, _human beings_ , into slavery just for a profit. You would have sold my sister off too if you had the chance, and I don’t appreciate sick bastards like you destroying innocent people’s lives like my sister for your own benefit. So me and a couple of buddies of mine are going to show you just what it feels like to be in their shoes.”

"You’re going to be my own personal alpha bitch. For life."

 

*One Year Later*

 

Castiel rushes through the five o clock traffic in record time. A huge smile is on his stubbly face as he opens the gate to his house and drives through.

He’s been waiting for this all day.

His smile grows as he sees Dean bent over the Impalas hood, His torso and up out of sight as he tinkers with the Impalas engine.

 He sees Dean's head perk up at the sound of his car door shutting, as he steps out of his Mercedes. Dean straightens and cracks his head on the hood of the Impala in his excitement, making Castiel laugh out loud.

As he laughed he ran his eyes up and down his mate who is now pouting and rubbing the growing goose egg on his head. 

Deans hair is sticking up all over the place and he has grease stains speckling his grey Star Wars T-shirt, that was unable to cover all of his round belly, and jeans. 

The gummiest of smiles took over the alphas face when he notices the grease smear on Dean's right cheek that the omega was oblivious to. There was a dark scar about five inches long going from below Dean's eye down his face and almost to the end of his jaw were the alpha Castiel had killed cut him.

Dean hated his scars. They littered his body, but the worst of it was his back and chest. The gashes were long and short, deep and shallow, and Dean hated every one of them. 

Castiel had come home to Dean crying on the floor of the bathroom with no shirt on, a bloody hand, and there was a broken mirror on the floor.

 "Look at me.... I'm so ugly Cas. I understand if you don't want me to be your mate anymore.",Dean had sobbed.

Castiel hushed him and sat down on the floor next to Dean so he could hold him. 

"That's ridiculous Dean. Scars or no Scars you are still the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and I don't want you to go anywhere. Ever.",Castiel had soothed him. 

"But I can't even reach above my head with my left arm anymore. I couldn't even lift the gallon of milk to pour it into my cereal this morning.",Dean had whimpered into Castiel's shoulder as he clung to the alpha.

Now Castiel looks at his glowing mate while he rubs the bump on the back of his head, smiling with grease smudged on his cheeks and happy. He goes to physical therapy three days a week and doesn't even notice his scars anymore.

Castiel chuckles as he gets closer to his mate, gummy shit eating grin still firmly in place, and wraps his arms protectively around Dean while scenting his mate as if hasn't seen him in years.

He smiles into the warm skin of Dean's neck as he slides his left hand down his mates body to rest on his baby bump. He brings his right hand up to wrap possessively around Dean’s waist, pressing his mates body against his own.

Dean sighs and wraps his arms around his alpha while turning his head to press a kiss to his messy black hair.

So this is what heaven is.

"Dean you should be resting.", Castiel chastises, tucking the omegas head under his chin and tightening his arms around him.

He is probably getting high off of his pregnant mates scent. It's was like flowers and cinnamon with apples and a hint of leather from Castiel's scent through the bond.

"You're lucky I took time off at the garage at all.",Dean replies with a exasperated, but fond huff.

"But you're due in two weeks!", Castiel exclaims, tightening his arms and pressing his mate closer yet out of reflex.

"Believe me Cas, _I know_.",Dean says with an eye roll. 

Castiel chuckles, "Come on Dean lets get you inside and safe."

"Cas. I've been outside all damn day. I'm not gonna pop the next time there’s a strong gust of wind.", Dean huffs. 

Castiel isn't willing to take that chance so he ushers Dean inside with a sweet kiss to silence his annoyed grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was hard but thanks for sticking it out until the end :) What are your thoughts?


End file.
